The Alpha's girl
by booksteaandcake13
Summary: Edward's leave made Bella so depressed she felt suicidal... until she met Sam for the first time. How will Sam change Bella's life and how do they get their happy ever after, will they ever get one? Sort of OOC, AU, Gets lemony later on/DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bella wasn't used to feeling like this… she wasn't used to feeling reckless. However, the good thing about it all was she was feeling something other than numb. Jacob still wasn't talking to her so she couldn't get her adrenaline thrills with his help, so she had come up with this idea. She knew it was stupid, she knew that there were predicted storms, but she was so numb to pain she was willing to endure the possible pain with open arms. As it started to rain harder, she pulled her truck over by the side of the road and begun to walk along the beach to the rocky steps that led to the top of the cliffs, they were dangerous enough when you were as clumsy as Bella, countless times she almost slipped backwards and banged her head on the sharp edges of stone. Eventually she reached the top. Dumping her coat on the ground, she walked steadily to the cliff edge. _Don't look down _she said to herself, she wasn't scared of heights that she knew of but the view might make it harder. Why did that matter? She _wanted _to feel pain, it would be a nice change from feeling nothing; she couldn't cry which made it all worse. The feelings all bottled up inside of her, from Edward leaving her and taking the Cullens, to Jake completely breaking his promise and leaving her, abandoning her without a word. She thought about everything that had happened recently, how alone she had felt and how she spent every day doing the same routine: Number 1) Force yourself to get out of bed. Number 2) Realise with a sinking feeling that life is still continuing. Number 3) Have to go about the day and pretend you're fine. Number 4) Force yourself to eat something. Number 5) Go back to sleep hoping you won't wake again. Number 6) Repeat.

And then the thought that came to her was even worse… or was it good? She didn't even know any more. Would it really matter if she died? Nobody seemed to want to stay with her… she could jump off of this cliff right now and drown in the water below. What would happen? She would escape being a lifeless zombie and maybe finally be at peace. Just one leap and that would be it, over. Painless. Although…. Charlie. She knew Charlie would be upset. And Renee but they didn't even see each other, eventually she would get over it. Charlie needed her to live though, he couldn't cook. It was either exist but not live just to feed Charlie, or hurt Charlie. Surely he would find _someone _to cook for him, was that really all she was good for? Cooking?

Yes, she was only good for cooking. That was all she did for anyone, Bella told herself. It would be so much easier if she could just… _step_… and then she'd be gone. Simple.

Charlie didn't just see her as a chef though, did he? He cared about her, loved her. Amongst the memories of how she had been feeling, Bella saw the way her father looked at her, begging for his daughter to return. She saw the slight glimmer of hope return to his eyes when she started hanging out with Jake only for his hopes to be crushed, and his eyes emptied again. Her father needed her. It may not be everyone she loved and thought maybe loved her back, but it was one person. So she was about to step backward when somebody yelled her name.

"Bella?"

She looked over her shoulder and her eyes fell on one of those guys. The leader one, Sam. Her eyes hardened as he started to walk over to her, who did he think he was, yelling at her? Was he coming to dig the knife in further, taunt her that Jake chose him over her? He was just one of the other people out to get her, what did he want? He was getting closer, and Bella was frozen on the spot. How ever much she wanted to go and punch him, to scream at him, she knew that wouldn't help. Also, this man was giant. He would be able to crush her… would he really hurt a woman?

"What are you doing?" his voice was loud but level, he still sounded calm. He stood still at a safe distance, his eyes on her.

Bella opened her mouth to speak and then realised she hadn't spoken a word in five days, and she wasn't going to let her first ones be spoken to Sam Uley.

"Were you about to jump off that cliff?" he asked when she didn't speak.

How dare he jump to conclusions!? That angered Bella, even though he _was _right he didn't have any right to talk to her like that, like she was a child.

"Bella, please step away from the edge." Despite his insertion of the word 'please' it still sounded like he was ordering her, like telling a dog to back down. He didn't seem to care that she wasn't replying to him, he continued speaking anyway. "I know you're upset right now, Bella. You don't want to do this, though."

How did _he _know what she was feeling? How did _he _know she didn't want to _'do this'?_ How did _he _even know what she was thinking of doing?

"You… I took your best friend away from you, Bella. I'm sorry about that, but it was for your safety."

"My safety?" Bella spat, although it came out hoarse, barely even a croak.

Ugh Bella, you just spoke. To _him, _she internally scolded herself.

"Yes, your safety. Please, come away from the edge. You… you can see Jake again."

Bella laughed, this time silently, she wasn't going to give in this time. She didn't want to see Jake anymore; she clearly meant nothing to him. He didn't return her calls, the rare times she had seen him he looked at her like she was a stranger, a disgusting bug who wouldn't leave him alone. Why would she even want to see him? Nevertheless, Sam had this way about him that made her want to listen to him. It was like a pull she couldn't explain, because she really hated him.

"Or not, it's up to you. Bella, _please._"

Why did he even care? He didn't want some messy unexplained death to occur in La Push, something that golden boy Sam Uley couldn't stop.

"Don't do this. Think of Charlie. Think of your mother. Think of your friends."

_I don't have any of those _she thought to herself.

"Please."

He sounded like he was begging, that at least made Bella feel like maybe listening to him. She stood there looking at him, her back facing away from the edge of the cliff. He had a point. Charlie… Renee… This wasn't a good way to go; it wasn't noble or worth anything. Except for the pain relief… no she shouldn't think like that! Nervously, uncertainly, she began to step forward and walk away from the edge, only Sam didn't notice. He spoke again, this time louder.

"Please Bella!" it was almost a shout, it took Bella by surprise.

She stumbled in the process of getting away from the safety of attempted suicide, and her arms flailed. A scream escaped her lips, Sam yelled and began to run forward to grab her but even he wasn't fast enough… Bella Swan was tumbling backwards, down, down, down. In to the water below, she was drowning. She _was _going to die. She wasn't scared though, despite her last minute decision to not kill herself she still thought it might be nice. No more existing on an earth that she was worth nothing on. Her life _didn't _flash before her eyes, though.

"SWIM!"

A familiar voice shrieked, but she couldn't swim, she had never admitted to anyone but Bella was too scared of water to swim. The voice was getting closer and closer and Bella was growing weaker and weaker.

_Eyes open, Bella _she told herself, but she couldn't. Her arms had grown limp, she was sinking away…

What Bella first heard was the same voice that had been ordering her to swim.

_"She's been out for a while, but I got her heart pumping again. Took her to Sue, I didn't think it would be good for her to wake up in a hospital, she did something to her and then I bought her back here."_

Where was here?

_"…must have been terrible for you, Sam. Are you going to tell her?"_

So Sam had rescued her… how had he got down there so fast? Nobody could have survived swimming in those currents, surely? Why was it terrible for _him? _And what was he going to tell her? Who was her, Bella? All these unanswered questions made Bella's head ache. She wanted to hear more of their conversation so she kept her eyes pressed shut, but somehow they seemed to sense she was awake because the voices halted and then a moment later the two owners entered the room. One was Sam, Bella knew that much, she didn't recognise the other one. The way he looked at her wasn't particularly friendly; he was even more surly looking than Sam. Like all the La Push boys, he seemed like a giant to Bella; at least six feet. He was big and broad shouldered, but the only thing that Bella seemed to be able to concentrate on was how he was looking at her. It was like… like he didn't like her, yet he also looked like he was glad she was okay. What was going on?

Sam's face looked friendlier, although he wasn't exactly grinning from ear to ear; you could see it in his eyes.

"Good morning, Bella."

Morning!? How long had Bella been out, what was Charlie thinking? Was he looking for her? She didn't voice any of those questions; she just mumbled a greeting and did her best to sit up. She didn't feel good, her heart seemed to burn.

"Billy Black will come over soon; he thinks you'll be better if you see a friendly face."

"Uh, he's not exactly classed under friendly with me at the moment." She said, the words should have been barely audible but the giant boys, or men, seemed to hear anyway.

"He did everything to protect you and Jacob."

Ignoring him, I tried to get to my feet, "I need to go home."

"You can't, we need to talk to you first." Sam said softly, but Bella just swivelled her eyes to him and glared. "Your father knows you're safe."

"What, I'm safely kidnapped?"

Sam's accomplice laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh exactly. "She's good, Sam."

"Billy told him you were staying at his."

"Why'd he lie? Why didn't you just take me home?"

"He lied because your father probably wouldn't be happy to hear you were staying over night at the house of a man you previously accused of being a gang leader."

"Why didn't you just take me _home?_" she repeated.

"I had to be able to check you were okay."

"I don't even know who you are, other than that you seem to have a knack from brainwashing teenagers."

"Just shut up." The nameless guy muttered rudely.

"Paul." Sam cautioned, and the boy gulped like he was swallowing venom and stared out the window.

Bella didn't try and move away, she felt too tired, but she felt wary when Sam came to sit at the end of the sofa she was lying on.

"Bella, I am going to explain everything to you, alright?"

Reluctantly, Bella nodded and closed her eyes; she didn't feel the need to talk.

"We'll wait until Billy is here, though. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"…my chest hurts."

"I'll get you some painkillers, anything else wrong?"

She didn't really want to tell him, but he sounded worried, "I feel a bit like I'll vomit if I move. I… I feel a bit out of breath. And I'm cold."

"Err…" Sam seemed to hesitate, and then he gingerly reached out a hand. "May I?"

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded, flinching away from his touch, alarmed.

"Please, I don't want you to be cold. I could get you some blankets too, but this will work faster."

The way he was looking in to her eyes was so intense it was almost frightening, but she nodded. Gently, Sam pressed his fingers against Bella's face and automatically it was a relief, she didn't need to try and conceal her shivering as she warmed up. How were his hands so warm!? Without saying anything, Sam placed the fingers of his other hand on Bella's cheek and he kept his eyes glued on her. Without even meaning to, Bella's eyes flickered to his lips and her own lips parted, like they were about to kiss. When she realised, she pressed her lips back together and bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from even getting close to wanting to kiss him again, he was a stranger and even if he had his hands pressed on her face it was still weird. Paul had left the room without Bella realising because he returned with a pile of blankets and Sam moved his hands from my face. The brief rush of adrenaline Bella had felt at his touch had tired her out even more, so she lay back down on the pillows and went to reach for a blanket, only to find she had already been covered in one.

"You want another, or are you okay?" Sam asked, hovering beside her.

"I'm okay." Bella whispered.

"Sue gave me an inhaler to help with breathlessness. I'll go grab that and some pain killers. You want something for in case you're sick?"

She nodded and Sam left the room, returning only a second later. He helped her sit up and Bella tried to hide her blush, it was sort of humiliating to be treated as frail as an old lady. Following his instruction, she breathed from the pump twice and then took two pills. Sam placed a small bucket on the floor beside her and her eyes slowly closed.

Once Bella awoke again, she realised there was a clock on the mantelpiece and it was only nine thirty… how early in the morning had it been earlier? She recognised Billy's voice in the other room but she was too tired and his voice was too quiet and deep it was just a rumble so she couldn't really understand a word he said. As she examined the room further she noticed she wasn't alone in the room, someone else was watching her.

It took her a moment to remember the face, "Embry?"

He nodded and scooted slightly over towards her on his sofa, "Yeah. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I feel a little light headed…"

"Want me to get Sam?"

She shrugged, "I don't see what he can do."

"You'll be surprised." He muttered quietly, he didn't mean for her to hear but she did. What did he mean by that, why were people speaking to her so cryptically? As if on queue, Sam entered the room. This time he wasn't shadowed by the mean guy… was it Paul? He was followed in by Billy who wheeled to sit close to Bella.

"Hello, Bella." He said, smiling at her.

She didn't smile back, all she remembered when she saw him was how he had basically told her to piss off when she needed her friend.

"Do you want us to tell you everything now?" Sam asked gently, kneeling down beside her and smiling.

She did smile at him, she felt better when she saw him.

"Yes." She replied; she needed answers. "Please." She added.

Sam got to his feet and looked around awkwardly before finally deciding to just sit next to Bella who shuffled upright to make room for him. She shivered, and he reached out a hand. He didn't say anything and he didn't grab her without permission, but Bella slipped her hand in to his and warmed up instantly.

"Alright, Bella. I'm going to tell you something I should have told you a _long _time ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I forgot to do this in the first chapter, sorry! Anyway I am sure you know but unfortunately I do ****_not _****own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the amazing woman who created this saga, I just love it too much to leave it alone! **

**Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter, it really means a lot. **

**Rosie xx **

Chapter two

Nervously and curiously, Bella set herself in to a more comfortable position and watched Sam expectantly; he seemed to be struggling with how to start.

At last, he began to explain, "Bella, are you familiar with any of our tribal legends?"

Bella thought back, she knew _something_, Jake had told her on the beach that first time they met… but what was it? All she could remember was The Cold One. Uncertainly, Bella resolved by shaking her head.

"Well, Bella, it is said that the Quileute tribes descended from wolves."

He didn't pause to wait for her reaction, "Not everyone believes this of course, everyone including myself originally thought the elders were all crazy."

Billy chuckled.

"There are certain people within the tribe though, who have the blood of the original Quileute shape shifters in their veins. When a cold one, or rather a vampire, comes in to town it forces more people with the gene to change."

Sam didn't go on; he just left it there and then got to his feet. "I think it'll be easier if…"

Just what would be easier, he didn't say. Once he nodded at Embry once, Bella was swooped up in to the big, strong arms of her old… acquaintance? Last thing she thought about Embry was that he was a douche who ditched his friends and now here she was, being carried in his arms.

"Don't worry, Bella." He murmured softly, and something about his voice seemed to help her stop worrying. It wasn't as calming as Sam's was to her, she was sure if Billy had been the one to give her that brief explanation about wolves she would have interrupted constantly, or not believed him. Embry carried her outside and she shivered, but he tightened her grip around her and she pressed the arms she had around his neck closer to his skin so she would warm up.

"Are you ready?" Embry asked her, and she nodded, even though she didn't know what she was ready for.

"Please, Bella," Sam spoke again; he was standing in the middle of the yard with his gaze steadily on her. "Don't be afraid."

Then, Sam started pulling down his shorts and he wasn't even wearing pants underneath.

"Err… what the hell!?" Bella hissed, and Embry laughed quietly. "It's not funny! Is he a stripper or something?"

Billy laughed at that too, but then he said, "Patience, Bella."

Why was nobody else finding it weird that he was just stripping naked? She opened her mouth to ask just that, only she stopped when she noticed Sam's body was morphing, it all happened quite slow at first, low growls erupted from his throat. Next though, faster than Bella could say what the hell, he was no longer Sam. He was an enormous, black dog bigger than a horse. He was a wolf. Bella gasped and almost fell out of Embry's arms with shock; he set her on her feet and asked if she was warm enough. He was discreetly pushing against her back, urging her to go over to the wolf. They were probably excusing her reaction as fear, but she was just shocked. He was a _wolf_? Shaking her head in disbelief, Bella took shy steps over until she stood directly in front of the wolf… in front of Sam.

Timidly, she reached out a hand. The wolf lowered himself down so she could stroke his head. The moment her hand touched his fur she let out an involuntary gasp; his fur was so silky and soft. Slowly, she reached up with her other hand and walked around until she stood at his side. Her hands combed through the fur on the ruff of his neck, he turned her head slightly to look at her. Now his eyes were yellow, they looked amazing.

"Wow." Bella mouthed because she couldn't really talk, she was muted by astonishment.

She hadn't noticed them approaching but when Bella looked away from his eyes; she saw three more wolves coming closer to her. They weren't as big as Sam although there was one who was coming closer to her than the others that was close. He didn't have yellow eyes, he had big brown ones. Were they his human eyes…?

"Jake?" she asked unsurely, and the wolf shook his head up and down.

"Yes, that is Jake." Billy confirmed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting our first time seeing each other again to be like this." Bella mumbled. "I probably shouldn't try and punch you now."

Jake the wolf barked, but his mouth opened and his tongue lolled out, with one look to Billy he told her he was laughing.

"This is so… weird."

She moved back over to Sam, he was hovering almost in the middle of her and Jake… why was that? Would they never be able to see one another without his supervision? That was a joke…

"Who are the other two?" Bella asked Billy.

"Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote, I don't think you know them?"

"No, I don't."

Jared and Paul were walking back in to the trees, still with their eyes on Bella until they turned and ran; they were doing weird bounce things over each other so they just looked like two oversized dogs playing with one another. Sam started morphing again, this time it was much quicker, and he pulled his shorts off the ground and slipped them on, Bella averted her eyes politely.

Jake was even faster at turning back human, it didn't look at all painful for him, he wasn't panting like Sam when he stood on two legs again. He leant down to untie his shorts from his ankle and then pulled them on.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her, stepping closer.

She still didn't really like him no matter how calm he was able to make her feel, but she nodded and returned his tight smile.

He didn't sound happy about it, but he told Bella and Jake he'd give them some time to talk. Why was he reluctant to leave? Bella turned to Jake, and she didn't return his smile. He had ditched her, abandoned her.

"Hi Bells." He said grinning, only his grin faded when he saw Bella's face, she looked furious.

"Jake." She said shortly. "You finally going to talk to me now?"

He winced at her words, "I'm sorry Bella. I know you hate me."

"I don't…" oh god, why did she have to give in? Now she couldn't pretend to hate him! "You left me."

"I know that. I'm sorry; it was for your safety, Sam-"

"What right does Sam have to take control of my _safety?_" Bella scoffed, and Jake looked around nervously.

"More than you know. He'll explain soon."

Why were people being so cryptic, Sam didn't even know her!

"Bella, I know I broke my promise to you."

Bella folded her arms tightly across her chest and raised her eyebrows, daring him to try and make up for it, "Yes. You did."

"I didn't want to. New wolves are not easy to control. They lose their temper easy and you say one thing wrong to them and they'll be phasing right there, and I could have hurt you."

"You aren't hurting me now." Bella pointed out.

"I'm not _new _anymore. And you should know…. You're _supposed _to know."

"What does that mean?" she retorted, "Why is nobody giving me explanations?"

"We're trying. Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Bella grunted and Jake accepted that as her forgiveness, for he closed the space between them in three giant strides and pulled her in to a hug that threatened to crush her bones. He placed her down roughly on her feet and then walked inside, she followed him. Sam had been watching from the window, she saw him. Why couldn't he leave her alone? But the way she felt about him watching her didn't change the fact that he made her feel so much safer…. No Bella! He's a stranger!

Jake practically ran to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of chips, Bella took a handful and then sat back down on the sofa. Jake sat at the table, Embry sat back on his sofa and Sam sat at the end of the sofa Bella sat on, his eyes locked on her face.

"Bella, I need to explain something else to you. Please stay and listen, don't freak out."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, here goes…did you know I'm the one who found you lying in the woods?"

Surprised, Bella shook her head, she didn't know that. All she remembered about that night was being lifted up and feeling really hot… that explained the heat.

"When I found you, I felt something for you."

"Are you announcing your unrequited love?" Bella laughed a little, then realised she had said the wrong thing; Sam went tense and scowled at Jake, who was smirking. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Bella. Uh… alright. Okay…" why was he stuttering so much? Was he _shaking_? "Okay. There is a rare thing that Quileute shape shifters do. When they… there is a way for them to find out when they have found their soul mate. When they lay eyes on them for the first time, their whole universe shifts. She becomes everything for them, all they think about is her, their whole world becomes her…"

"… So, you're saying…" Bella mumbled, panicking slightly.

"I'm saying I… I imprinted on you Bella."

Oh. Right. He was her soul mate, they belonged together, is that what he was saying? How the hell was she supposed to react to that!? She was only eighteen… and now Sam Uley was telling her they were soul mates and destined to be together. She didn't say anything, Sam was worried. What was she going to say? Bella didn't even know, she just kept her stare on the floor ahead of her.

"Bella, I should have told you sooner. I imprinted on you when I found you in the woods and… I don't know why I didn't tell you. I've been watching you, though. I've been guarding your house to make sure you were okay and it's… it's been killing me to not be able to talk to you."

This was weird. Sam looked like a twenty something year old, to Bella he seemed like an adult, and here he was telling her they were destined for one another.

"Bells, say something." Jake said gently.

Bella snapped to attention and looked around for her coat, where was her coat? Ah, it must have been left on the cliff. Great.

"Bella, where are you going?" Sam said, a sense of urgency in his voice. He needed Bella, and she was just leaving. "Please, let me explain."

Something about his tone made Bella stop, she looked round at him and stared right in to his eyes. It was like they were having a staring match, after hovering for a while unsure what to do, she sunk back down on the sofa.

"I know you hate me, Bella." He sounded so pained… like he was on his death bed or something, all because he thought she hated him. She didn't even hate him, though. She tried to but she couldn't.

"When you started spending time with Jake, I was inhumanely jealous. However I didn't want to interfere, all I care about is your happiness. You don't understand how horrible I felt when I said he couldn't see you, and I saw your sadness return. But Jake explained, that was all for your safety."

That made sense. None of it should have made sense, though. She was being told that she was just chilling with a pack of wolves and one of them was her _soul mate_. How was she supposed to be calm about that? Awkwardly, Bella looked up at Jake. She knew how he felt about her…

"Jake. How… how do you… how do you feel about it all?" she whispered, the last thing she wanted was to hurt him even more than she had been.

Jake shrugged. "It's not something I can really do anything about, Bella."

"But… does it hurt you?"

"Not as much as it should. I know now that you're not destined to be with me, you're meant for Sam." His husky voice was quiet and soft, she wasn't used to him sounding like that. He actually meant it.

"What… when you found out he im-imprinted on me, were you okay with it?"

He laughed three short laughs, "No. Not at first. I hated Sam."

Sam exhaled and put his head in his hands, then looked back up at Bella. She was watching him, her lip between her teeth.

"Um. I should go." She decided finally, then she got to her feet.

"Bella, please tell me: are you okay?" Sam asked hurriedly. "Let me get you a jacket."

She didn't refuse him as he carefully placed a giant hoodie over her shoulders, and his hand brushed at a strand of her hair as he did so. Bella turned to face him, he looked like a scared child as he watched her prepare to walk away from him.

"I just need some time." She mumbled. She wanted nothing more than to hug him, but she couldn't. It was too much to take in… she was in the middle of the fight between two brothers. Jake had said he didn't mind but Bella had seen the look in his eyes as he watched Sam, the slight malice in his voice when he had told her he originally hated Sam.

"Embry can drive you home." Sam said.

His hand was still on her shoulder, so he lifted his finger to brush against her jaw line and he turned his back to her. He was sad… that made Bella feel even worse. Jake said he would be happy to drive her but Bella just shook her head, "I'll see you soon."

Embry had driven her truck over from the cliff, it was just outside. He was nice to be around, like Bella he was happy to sit in silence, lost in his own thought. She remembered seeing him in Jake's garage, how shy he always was. As she sat in the passenger seat, she couldn't help putting the sleeves over her hands and holding them to her nose, she liked the smell of him.

"He really cares about you, you know." Embry said quietly, surprising her. "So does Jake. You and Sam are meant to be, Bella. Remember that."

They pulled in to the drive way shortly after, and Bella murmured, "I'll remember."

They got out the truck at the same time, the cruiser was parked in the drive. She waved as Embry ran in to the trees and she heard a faint growl, then went in to the house.

"Hey Bells." Charlie was sitting in the living room in his work uniform, turning the TV off. "I'm just about to leave for the station. You okay? Billy said you were staying at his because you were too sick to drive."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella replied, "I was just a little dizzy last night, didn't want to crash the car."

Once he had left, she went upstairs and sat on the edge of her bed. This was a bit of a mess. She couldn't help it, no matter what she did, she kept on thinking about Sam, what he had said. They were meant to be together, could he be right? Since she had left him he was all he could think about. She did some chores and did some early preparation for dinner, Charlie wouldn't be back until late so she ate hers early and left his on a plate in the oven. She was still exhausted, jumping off of a cliff probably isn't the best part time; at least nobody had told Charlie she was briefly suicidal. She went to sleep quite early, holding Sam's hoodie by her chest so she could smell it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

**_AN_****_: _****Arghh sorry, towards the end of this chapter I accidentally started talking in the first person. I didn't mean to! Anyway, you'll probably get it but if not, Bella is the one who it is being narrated by. I would change it but I thought it would be easier just to do an AN haha, sorry if it bothers you. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S Twilight does not belong to me, all credits and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

School was not fun. At lunch, Bella sat with her old friends, which she didn't mind but all she could really concentrate on was him. On Sam. She didn't know whether or not to be happy when Eric suggested they all go to La Push again.

"It's meant to be sunny all day on Saturday," he promised. "Then after that it will be pouring with rain for days on end."

Everyone agreed to go and then turned to look at Bella expectantly.

"Bella?" Angela jerked her away from her thought trance. "How about it?"

"Oh. La Push?" that meant they were probably planning on meeting up with students from the school on the Res… Sam had been there that first time. So had Jake and some of his friends, they would probably all be there this time. Did she _want _to see them. Reluctantly, she agreed and the way Angela grinned at her like she really meant it made Bella feel better, at least she was wanted.

She didn't speak to anyone from the Res for the rest of the week. One night, once she had gone out to do some shopping, she returned home and looked behind herself before opening the front door, the big black wolf was definitely there watching her. As much as she wanted to run to it, run her fingers through his fur, and be pulled in to a hug by the big, warm arms… she couldn't. The truth was, she didn't know how to act. She didn't want to be the one to put a divide in their pack and she didn't know if she could commit to the whole soul mate thing just yet. Weren't they supposed to have a bit of fun before settling down for life? She couldn't think of anyone else, though. It was all Sam, he was all he saw. She didn't have nightmares anymore because she dreamt of him.

Saturday came around, and sure enough it was actually kind of boiling outside. It wouldn't last forever, so they might as well make the most of it, Bella wore her denim shorts and a lilac floaty blouse, slipping on only some white canvas shoes. As it's Forks, she grabbed one of her jackets before she left just in case and then hopped in to her truck. They weren't all going in Mike's mom's people carrier this time so she drove all the way to La Push and started walking over to the beach. Sam and Jake weren't there, nor were Embry, Jared or Paul; however Quil was. He was hanging out with some kids Bella recognised, though he didn't exactly look happy. She was one of the first Forks people to arrive, though she heard a few of them yelling to her and waving. It was Mike, Tyler and Ben Cheney. Sighing a little, she made her way over to them and Quil smiled at her, his face did seem to light up a little.

"Bella, hey!"

"You two know each other?" What a surprise, Mike didn't seem happy to know Bella was friends with another guy.

"Yeah." She said shortly, his possessiveness never failed to irritate her, "Hey, Quil."

They sat down on an abandoned log together drinking from cans of soda, neither of them seemed very happy.

"You know, I was under the impression there would be more girls here." he muttered darkly, Bella laughed.

"There will be soon." She promised. "…Have you spoken to Jake?"

His eyes darkened even further, he downed his soda then reached in to the cooler to pick up a can of cider. It _must _have been bad if he was drinking at eleven in the morning.

"No. Apparently he's coming by later."

"Yeah?" that didn't really surprise Bella, though it should have. If Jake wasn't even allowed to just talk to one of his friends since he discovered he could turn in to a giant four legged creature why were they suddenly allowed to approach big groups of teenagers?

"So he's not talking to you either?"

"I spoke to him briefly the other day." It wasn't exactly a lie, she just missed out a few minor details. It wasn't really right for Bella to tell him though… _hey Quil, guess why your best friends have ditched you? They're secretly Quileute shape shifters!_

Bella realised she hadn't even asked if it was the wolves killing all these humans and it hadn't even struck her before, the idea of that. What if they _were _the ones responsible for all these attacks, why had the idea not come to her before?

"What about?"

Oh great. "Oh I… I had a bit of an accident. Sam helped me out."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, they're the golden boys of La Push."

Quil seemed to be drinking the ciders incredibly fast and he didn't even seem drunk at all, he just seemed moody. At some point the other people from Forks started to approach, Quil handed Bella a cider and was about to say something when Jessica appeared in front of him. She was attempting to look sexy as she pulled her dress off revealing a skimpy bikini, and then she looked down at Quil, batting her eyelashes. She really would try it on with anyone!

"Hey, I'm Jessica." She said in an effort to be seductive.

"Err… Quil." He didn't seem interested but he shook his head and gave in, they round over to the water together. Bella laughed in her head and wondered how long _that _would last. Angela took a seat in Quil's vacated spot and raised her eyebrows at the can of cider Bella was holding.

"Oh, this isn't mine."

Angela laughed, "You really think I'm judging you?" she gestured around at the others, some of the boys were already drunk. Simultaneously the two girls rolled their eyes, "The police will probably come round us all up like sheep dogs soon."

Bella laughed, and one of the other Quileute boys Quil had came with said, "Nah, it's more likely to be the La Push gang."

Bella wanted to argue, Sam wasn't a gang leader… though even she had had her suspicions originally.

"La Push has a _gang?" _Angela echoed.

"They go round acting like they're gods gift, they get away with anything… they go round trying to get people in trouble but they probably steal all the confiscated beer for themselves."

One of the other boys contradicted him, "They're not that bad. They join in, remember? They just stop things from getting out of hand."

The first guy rolled his eyes and grabbed another bottle and ran over to the water.

"Day time drinking, is that all this is?" Bella muttered, Angela laughed and they both started eating some of the food that had been laid out on a blanket on the sand. Most people ran over to swim in the sea, some people were surfing and a small group of people were hiking. Bella didn't really feel like it so she stayed behind with Quil and Jessica. It was sort of funny seeing Quil desperate to escape from Jessica's clutches, she was babbling on about nothing in particular.

"Incoming." He muttered.

"What?" Jessica asked, confused.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Hiding a smile, Bella turned around to see that Sam was leading the group of boys over to them.

"Bella." He greeted her, nodding and failing at hiding his grin.

"Hi, Sam." She said awkwardly, she felt guilty for Quil.

Embry and Jake didn't even say hi to him, they just ran out to the water once they had stuffed their faces with food. Bella could see why the majority of other guys didn't like them. Sam didn't follow the rest of them out, he stood hovering near Bella. Soon everyone else returned and Bella could see the jealousy on Lauren and Jessica's faces when Sam asked if he would go on a walk with her. She didn't really know how to say and truthfully, she kind of did want to speak with him so she went with him, they walked farther away from everyone across the shore line.

"I feel like we should talk." He said seriously, and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Sure, we do."

"Do you… do you have any questions?"

"Oh. Well I have one, it came to me earlier. Please don't get offended…"

"I'll try."

"Is it you?"

Clearly oblivious, "Is what me?"

"The killings. Mountaineers disappearing…"

Sam looked at her incredulously, "Of course not!"

"I didn't mean to upset you! Who is it, do you know?" She felt hugely guilty, it must be horrible to be accused of such a horrible thing, especially by someone you had strong feelings for… he looked upset and that hurt Bella's chest. Why did it bother her so much that he was upset!? Sure, she was a caring person and she genuinely wanted everyone to be happy but it shouldn't cause her heart to ache to see somebody who was practically a stranger upset, surely?

"It's what we are trying to protect you from." Sam explained quietly. "Remember what I said makes us change?"

"…Vampires."

"Yes, we change because it is our duty to protect the tribe from The Cold One."

"Wait, so it's vampires killing the mountaineers?"

"Only one," Sam told her. "We're after her, though. We chase her away and she just comes back, but we'll get her."

"Is it a Cullen?"

That surprised her, she hadn't been able to say their names in so long, even the thought of them made her feel like she was going to lose the plot but saying it then didn't bother her at all… maybe because she had instinctively taken Sam's hand.

"No, it's not a Cullen." He muttered. "Bella, I want you to know, I'm not a bad person. I'm a monster, yes, but we don't harm anyone."

"I believe you." Bella whispered.

The way his voice had cracked when he said he was a monster made Bella feel sorry for him, there's no way he would have wanted to turn in to this, surely? She wanted to hug him but she could feel the eyes of everyone from Forks on them, it made her feel uncomfortable. Nervously, she squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture, only lightly though so that he didn't crush her fingers.

"I'm sorry I walked away the other day." She murmured. "It's a lot to take in."

Sam looked up at her, obviously hurting. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Bella. I understand if you don't… if you don't want to be with me."

Bella sighed, "I don't know what I want. It's worrying, knowing that you and I are _soul mates_, finding that out… I don't know, Sam. What I do know is since you told me and since I left you I've been missing you a lot."

"Please Bella, would you come to the pack bonfire next weekend?"

"Well… I'm not part of the pack. I wouldn't want to intrude…" she said, taken aback.

"No, no! The bonfire is held when a new wolf phases and when there is a new imprint. They tell all the tribes legends and stories so you can be welcomed in to this new life."

"…Like a ceremony?"

"Sort of. Please, Bella." He begged softly, and Bella gave in. It would be interesting…

She didn't even care that people were watching, it had been horrible not being able to do it before, so she threw her arms around his shoulder and rested her head against his burning chest. It felt nice, being held by him, feeling the heat of his skin and smelling his scent. It made her feel one hundred times better.

"Of course I will come. You and I are meant to be, right?"

Sam laughed quietly and held her tighter, "Yes, we are, Bella."

They walked back towards the group who were hastily attempting to feign being in the middle of heated conversations, Sam had a look about him which was almost intimidating. However peacefully he spoke, he had a tone of order and he was so tall and his face… he was clearly commanding and out of bounds to anyone else, but not to Bella. Lots of the girls were clearly bothered by Bella, they couldn't have Edward but she could and that mattered to them more than the fact that he abandoned her, although that was a small consolation prize… Jacob Black clearly wasn't interested in them and now Bella was walking towards them hand in hand with Sam Uley. She stifled a laugh, she didn't want to be mean and she felt a _little _guilty, only a little bit though because the girls judged her so harshly. Sam and Bella sat down on the sand, Sam drank a beer but he said to Bella not to have too much. Rolling her eyes, Bella picked up a can of cider and stuck her tongue out.

"Bella, I don't want your dad thinking I'm a bad influence on you."

Bella laughed, "He's not even going to be at home. Maybe you are a bad influence on me."

"Yes, maybe I am." Sam muttered, but instead of pulling away or getting to his feet and walking off, his arm tightened around her and he smiled.

Although she didn't want it to move too fast, all Bella wanted to do was kiss him. She couldn't though, not yet, it had to be special. It made her almost regret being with Edward even more, how amazing would it be if Sam was her first kiss? That wouldn't happen, though.

The day went on quickly, Ben hooked his iPod up to some portable speakers and played music out loud, a few people got drunk and Jessica realised Quil wasn't interested in her and went to try hook up with one of the other La Push boys. Embry and Paul left to go on duty and Jared returned from a long dip in the sea to sit beside Sam. Most people had disappeared surfing again or were all in small groups talking about other matters, so Jared told Bella he should probably try and get to know the alphas imprint.

"Alpha?" Bella questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, yes. I'm the alpha of the pack." Sam told her, trying not to laugh at how amazed Bella looked.

"By that you mean the leader?"

"I'm the pack chief, yes."

"That's awesome!" she was being slightly more enthusiastic than usual, she had drunk quite a bit more than she planned on but she remained sensible with Sam's arm round her.

Sam shrugged, "Not when you have to play babysitter for goons like him."

"Dick." Jared muttered but he was grinning.

"I want to go and swim." Bella decided.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you can't swim, Bella." Sam said in disbelief, "Not to mention you'll probably collapse if you try and get up right now…"

"Oh come _on_, I always go in the sea, I just don't go out far. I used to live in Arizona."

"I don't know…"

Bella sighed impatiently, "You're not in _charge _of me, Sam. Why don't you come in with me?"

She was teasing him, recently she had caught on to the fact that a lot of people loved it when she softly bit down on her bottom lip, she was shifting out of her clothes to reveal the moss green bikini she wore. Sam realised that a lot of the guys were looking back over at her, and he didn't want her to go over to them alone...

"Alright." He gave in, and Bella giggled. She _giggled!_ Taking his hand, she pulled him up (it was more the gesture, she would never be able to help lift him up) and danced across the sand. Drunk Bella was a lot more… free. She had some new walk going on, her head was up, shoulders back, bum clenched and feet stepping directly in front of one another as if she was a cat. They ran in to the shallow waves of the sea and someone turned the music up back on the shore so they could hear it.

"What a fitting song." Bella whispered as Shakira's She Wolf started blaring.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her, she was being incredibly teasing to him and he loved it, although it was kind of hard for him to stop from kissing her.

_There's a she wolf in the closet…_

Bella actually howled when she howled and she looked unbelievably… hot. As they stood splashing about in the water, Bella held her arms round his neck and moved her hips in time with the music.

"You ready to swim?" Sam asked.

Bella nodded.

"Trust me?"

"I trust you." She replied, and she meant it. She really did, if he was anyone else she would cringe away the minute he suggested helping her swim, but he had a tight grip on her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her, hadn't he proved that by rescuing her when she fell off the cliff? She wrapped her legs around his hips and he started swimming further out, and Bella barely noticed as they were getting deeper she just thought the others were leaving the water.

"Hold on to me." She asked quietly, "I'll never let go, Bella."

He slowly, carefully, lowered his arms so they were wrapped around her waist, both of them had a hard deal trying to conceal the buzz of electricity they felt when he did that. If it was someone else giving her a swimming lesson, she would have felt humiliated, but all she could concentrate on were his arms around her waist and his calm voice.

He instructed her to start kicking her legs and told her how to move her arms. He didn't let go of her once, so as she picked up the movements she stayed afloat. The nerves she always felt when she went out so deep evaporated, he made her feel completely at ease…. Well, when it came to swimming. He still made her nervous, speaking to him and knowing that he was _the one_. Silently, he moved his arms away from her waist and she continued the actions he had instructed her on, and she was actually swimming. He watched her for a moment until she realised he had let go, and then she started to worry more but he automatically had her in his arms again, this time they were facing one another, his arms round her waist and hers hanging over his shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yep. I didn't drown."

Sam laughed and then he swam back to the shore, "I could probably try and swim back." Bella said bravely, but Sam just laughed again.

"If you think I'm letting go of you right now, you're crazy."

Bella laughed again and they walked back over to the group. It was starting to get dark so the Forks group began to walk back to their separate vehicles to go home. Bella turned as if to say goodbye to Sam, but he snaked an arm round her waist and asked her to stay.

"I could stay a while longer." She gave in, and he grinned and hugged her.

Over his shoulder, Bella saw Quil looking at her, he was looking at her as if she betrayed him. He probably felt that way, all his friends were abandoning him and he must think they would prefer to talk to him rather than Bella, and within the space of a day she was suddenly tight with Sam. He didn't understand though… would he, at some point? If he wasn't part of the pack would he ever reunite with his friends again? Surely so, they had come here today so why couldn't they be friends with Quil again? Bella resolved to ask Sam later, he said they could go back to his house and have dinner.

"I'd love that."

Sam quietly instructed Jake and Jared to trade positions with the others and said he would be on once I went home. Sam drove Bella's truck back to his house, and in the comfortable silence Bella pondered the possibilities of vampires in the area… her mind kept on going back to that night with James in Phoenix… it wouldn't be him, he was dead. What about his two accomplices?

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Bella gently as he pulled in to the drive.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About…?" he prompted.

"You said there was a vampire who kept coming back."

"Yes, the red head."

Bella froze, she didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Bella?" he said, obviously worried that she had suddenly gone in to a trance.

She shook herself back to reality and turned just as Sam opened her car door, helping her jump down, she was still a little dizzy after the alcohol.

"The red head," Bella began, feeling her heart exhilarate, "Is her hair curly?"

"Yes." Sam replied automatically, stepping closer to her as she worried aloud, his eyes wild with angst.

"She is after me."

"What!?" he ordered. "Bella, what do you mean?"

"Victoria. Edward killed her mate because he was going to try and kill me, he had me there and he was sucking my blood but Edward sucked the venom out-" she held out her wrist so he could see the vampire bite there – "So I'm guessing Victoria wants revenge and she's coming here for me."

Sam growled throughout the fast telling of the story, "Sam?" Bella said timidly.

His eyes flashed yellow like his eyes in wolf form but only briefly, they returned to normal straight after.

"Please would you wait inside my house? I have to inform the pack."

Bella nodded and Sam quickly pressed a kiss on to her forehead, and Bella watched him phase. It was lucky his house was practically in the middle of nowhere so nobody could see, she wondered if he had chosen the location purposely for that reason? The door was already unlocked so she walked right in and sat in the living room, the sofa she had been laying on the week before. She sat down but she was impatient, she kept crossing the room to look out the windows, desperate to see what was going on. She didn't even know if Sam had been gone for long although it felt like he disappeared ages ago. In an attempt to concentrate on something which would distract her from worrying, she went to browse the book shelf in the corner of the room. His was a small selection, but the few books he did have Bella had read before.

Considering she had been passed out the majority of the time when she was last in his house, Bella hadn't had a chance to examine the surroundings. His house was quite bare, other than the bookshelf there were no other things that looked particularly special. On the small table that stood in between the small gap between the two couches was a photo in a basic black frame, it was a photograph of Sam with his arm around a woman who I assumed was his mom. There were no ornaments or paintings and there were no other photographs. It was getting late, but luckily Charlie was on the night shift so he wouldn't have to worry about me later. I was desperate for Sam to come in, I was worrying. If its true that Victoria was heading back in to town for me, I dread to think about what she would do to get to me.

My head was sore so I went to get a glass of water and then I returned to the living room. I contemplated switching on the tiny TV but I wasn't really in to anything so it would just be a nuisance to my thoughts. I wondered if Sam felt like I did… bored and lonely. I decided to read one of the books on the shelf, I liked most of them so I figured I would like the one I picked up. It was nice to know we liked the same stuff. I lay back on the sofa with my knees up, the book leaning against my thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited my story, it really means a lot. I hope you all had a happy Easter!**

**P.S Twilight begins to Stephenie Meyer as I am sure you all know!**

Chapter four

Sam didn't know if it was just a convenience that the red head had returned to town on the night that he had discovered she was after Bella or not, but either way it was luck. He was more motivated than ever to kill the bitch. Racing through the trees, he howled to alert his pack to join him, he was certain they would get her today. They had to…

As the others all fell in to his flanks, they all ran after the distant flame of red they could see farther ahead. With the exception of Jake, Sam was the fastest and the most determined at that moment, he was catching up with her rapidly. As they ran, he showed them all replays of the conversation he had with Bella. He didn't need to hear their thoughts to know they were all going to fight with him, they would kill her right now. His brothers all caught up with him so they were running in some sort of V formation. The leech was looking behind every so often, she knew they were out there but that didn't discourage her, she was heading in a big loop which would no doubt lead back to Sam's.

Jared and Paul realised and turned, heading back in the direction of the house so they could meet the red head there. Embry, Jake and Sam all remained on her trail, they weren't going to give up. It was a tough chase, she was faster than any other vampire they had chased… granted, they hadn't actually been able to try and kill a large amount of other vampires, but they could still tell she was faster than the others. They were definitely getting closer, but she had one advantage they didn't, she kept on leaping up in to the branches of the trees and hopping forward overhead.

At one point she was preparing to launch herself down right on top of Jake, but he doubled backward so that if she tried she would just end up in the middle of the group. Acknowledging that, she gave up on that idea and continued to bounce from tree to tree, eventually falling back to the ground to resume her original path.

Soon, Sam's house came back in to view. Through the eyes of Jared and Paul, he knew they were waiting in the tree line to pounce on her when she got close but he still worried, which was a good thing because it encouraged him to speed up even more. Heavily panting, he was getting closer and closer. Just as the leech was about to crash through the window, Paul leapt in to the air out of nowhere and pinned her to the ground. The others all approached next, she was thrashing wildly and kicked her legs about, sending Paul flying back in to trees. Jared took control then and in one fluid motion, his teeth snapped around her thighs and he pulled her legs off. She didn't die yet but she was weaker, she roared in anger. We had her, she couldn't move now as she lay on the ground. Through the window, Sam saw Bella's face reflected through the glass, even paler than ever and her eyes wide with terror, she would be okay though. They had the vampire now, all they needed to do was tear her head off which wouldn't be any harder than ripping her legs off.

Sam wanted to do the honours, he moved around and quickly, as if he was ripping a piece of card board in half, he closed his mouth over the shrieking head of Victoria and pulled, her head went flying across the yard.

Bella gasped audibly from inside, the wolves all stood in a small second panting heavily, small grows erupting from each of their throats. She was gone. Dead.

Sam closed his eyes, relieved, and he looked up to meet Bella's eyes with his yellow ones. He wanted to hug her and kiss her, to assure her everything would be okay.

_Will you please set fire to the body?_ He asked his pack, before running off to phase.

A moment later, phased back human, he ran through the back door and Bella hurled herself in to his arms. He held her close and listened as her breaths slowed down to a steadier rate, it would all be okay.

They had killed the leech, and he had Bella. Jacob left his arms too soon, she ran over to Jake when he entered and hugged him, too.

"I'm so glad you're all okay." She whispered, the others all filed in too.

She hugged Embry next, and then hovered hesitantly before Jared rolled his eyes and exaggerated a sigh, he wrapped his arms round her too.

Sam tried not to be annoyed, it was good for her to be familiar with his brothers, but he couldn't help feeling jealous. To save her the awkwardness of probably being rejected by Paul, Jared carried her over to Sam, laughing.

"It's as easy as carrying a cushion." He teased, Bella blushed but smiled back at him, and then fell back in to Sam's arms.

"She's really gone?"

"Yep. She wont be bothering us anymore."

They decided to take the evening off of their wolf duties, Sam ordered celebratory pizza and they all lounged around watching a film. He couldn't help but grin when he heard Bella's gentle snores; as she sat curled up against his side on the sofa with her head rested against his chest she had fallen asleep. It was already late, so he murmured softly in to her ear and asked if she wanted him to drive her home. She grunted and then said sleepily, "I'd rather stay in your arms."

Paul and Jared snickered, Embry smiled and Jake did his best to conceal his jealousy.

"You can return to my arms tomorrow." Sam promised, and then he carried her out to the truck. She was still practically asleep, as he drove he had his arm round her and she stayed curled up against him. She was so tiny compared to him it was like having a cat curled in the crook of your arm. Luckily Chief Swan wasn't there, so he took the key out of the ignition and worked out which one was the door key, then carried her in to the house. He placed her in the bed and covered her with the duvet, placed a kiss on her head. She was completely out of it, it was already one in the morning.

As he was leaving, he heard her mumble his name in to the darkness. He turned around, and her eyes were still squeezed shut.

"Goodnight, my Bella." He whispered quietly, and then he crept downstairs, left her keys in the bowl by the front door and went back outside.

The next day was a Sunday. He had been missing Bella all night and for the whole morning and he realised he still didn't have her number.

"Jake, are you planning on seeing Bella today?" he asked, trying to be unobvious, but Jake understood right away.

A mixture of annoyance and a small smile twisted across his face, and he got his mobile out of his pocket. He scrolled through the contacts list and then wrote down Bella's number on a small pad of number.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

The others all laughed, they all gathered around Sam's table most mornings for breakfast, though none of them were any decent at cooking so they had to deal with toaster waffles.

"Hello?" Bella answered on the second ring.

"Bella?"

"Sam?" Sam was relieved to realise Bella sounded happy to hear from him too.

"Yeah, Jake gave me your number."

"Great! Err… Sam, could I see you today?"

Sam laughed, "You read my mind! Want to come down to the reservation?"

"Yes!" Bella said eagerly, they were both laughing at how bizarrely attached they had already become to one another. "When can I come?"

"Whenever. As soon as you can."

"I'll be one hour."

She hung up the phone and Sam went back in to the house to join the others.

"Cheers, Jake."

"You're welcome. So, what are we going to do now that there's no blood suckers?"

"Well we cant _know _that, we will have to keep up watches still but not as frequent or anything. I guess we just have fun."

"I like the sound of that!"

"Victory!"

"Cliff diving?" Paul suggested.

"You guys go ahead, I'm not bring Bella cliff diving yet." Sam said, shuddering at the memory of seeing her fall of the cliff.

"I'm with you there." Jake agreed, pouring himself another mug of coffee. "We could still go though, right?"

"Yep. Clear off so I can spend some time with my girl."

They all laughed, Sam had been dreaming of finally being able to spend time with Bella for ages and now it was finally reality. Even Paul was happy, though he wouldn't admit to it.

The pack were all leaving as Bella pulled up outside. She gave Jake a quick hug and waved at the others, and then her eyes fell on Sam as he waited in the doorway. She grinned nervously and walked over to him, her heart beating faster as she approached him, it was too much… they both wanted nothing more than to taste the others lips on theirs, they wanted nothing more than to run their hands over one another's body… neither one did though, they didn't want it to go that way. Well, they did, but Bella was too shy and worried it may go to far, Sam didn't want to do anything Bella didn't. They settled with a long hug, and then Sam lifted Bella up so she would move away from the door, allowing him to close it without hurting her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Bella asked, trying to be the picture of confidence, though Sam could hear her heart racing.

"Whatever you want to do." Sam told her, placing her gently on her feet.

"_I _just want to spend time with you." Bella admitted, then blushed brighter than ever.

Sam laughed fondly and took her hand.

"I want to show you something."

"What?" she asked suspiciously, following him as he dragged her out through the back door.

He just laughed his deep, rumbling laugh again and continued to walk with her along a narrow path.

"Where are we going?" Bella giggled… Sam had a habit of making her do the most un-Bella thing which was to _giggle_.

Still not telling her, Sam began leading her up a small hill. Hearing her breaths getting quicker and more tired, he rolled his eyes and hauled her up in to his arms.

"It will be quicker this way." He murmured, then he started running up the hill and he was right, they got there almost impossibly fast. It reminded Bella of that time on their first date… with him, with Edward. Only this time it didn't make her feel sick, she felt safe and warm. Once back on the ground, Bella took in the surroundings. It was a bumpy, grassy surface, only when she turned around she could see out to sea. It was like being on the cliffs only it was all much further away, so you could see for miles. Then she turned around again and noticed the giant, stone statue; it was sort of a marvel that she didn't see it in the first place. Although the structure was crumbling, it was clearly in the form of a wolf, it was magnificent. Look past the old dishevelled state and it's perfect, it was even bigger than the wolves were in reality; Bella's head only came up to halfway between the top of it's leg and the neck.

"Whoa." Was all she could say, it was truly extraordinary, to her, anyway.

Sam didn't look as amazed because of the statue, he had probably seen it a lot anyway considering there was a path directly from his garden that led to it, but he wasn't looking at it at all. He was watching Bella, the way she was smiling with her lips parted, the way her eyes wandered all around, taking everything in… then she reached up and pressed a hand on the giant, stone beasts neck.

"It feels no where near as nice as your fur does." She said quietly to Sam, her cheeks flushed scarlet again but that didn't stop her from looking Sam directly in the eye.

"So, you're pack alpha, huh?" she said in an attempt to try and change the conversation.

Sam sighed, "Yep. That's me."

"That bad?"

"No, it's not bad exactly," he explained, moving closer to her and sitting on the ground.

She sat down cross legged beside him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's hard work, though. I'm responsible for the safety of a whole town, I have to make all these choices and I have to order them around and… it's just not me."

"Can't somebody else be alpha?"

"They could… if he'd accept it."

"If who would accept it?"

Sam put his arm around her shoulder hesitantly, but she didn't seem bothered, she just snuggled closer to him.

"Jake. Rightfully he should be the pack's chief; the elders originally said he was too young, but he's got the alpha blood. He's the same size as me and he's our newest wolf, he's by far the fastest and he's definitely the best fighter… they told him the role was his but he wouldn't take it. So… the responsibility is still in my hands. He's been promoted to beta, though."

"What's that, second in command?"

Sam nodded, and Bella shuffled to an upright position, turning around to face him.

"Is that why your eyes go yellow? Because you're alpha?"

"Partly, mine are always yellow, but the others' eyes go yellow if they truly give themselves over to the inner wolf. Even if we're human, if the wolf is going out of control inside our eyes can go yellow." He didn't sound amazed or anything, to be honest he sounded kind of disgusted.

"How does the wolf lose control?"

"If he's mad. But sometimes…" he sighed again, unsure whether he should be broaching the subject so early, but Bella urged him to go on. "So when you imprint, your… sexual feelings are a lot stronger."

"I feel that." Bella admitted, biting her lip.

"Yeah, only we're doing pretty well at controlling it. Apparently, imprints have to do this thing called claiming. When you're making love and the wolf comes out, you bite on the skin of your mate like your marking her."

Sam worried she would look disgusted, but she was just watching him thoughtfully.

"Does that hurt?"

Shrugging, Sam explained that they couldn't be one hundred percent sure of everything because the older generations of the pack hadn't had many imprints to prove evidence.

"Sam?" Bella asked once they had been quiet for a while.

"Bella?"

"When your wolf comes out, are you still _you_?"

"I don't know." Sam told her truthfully, "I think sometimes it's a bit more out of control than others. Like, when I'm around you, for example, I sometimes find it difficult to keep it concealed. I think though, when you fully let the wolf out, you might go a bit crazy. I'll still be me, I'll still be Sam… we aren't werewolves."

"That's good." Bella whispered, shuffling forward and putting her face closer to his. "I wouldn't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me."

Bella closed her eyes and parted her lips, raised her chin in the air so her lips could reach Sam's. He closed his eyes too, and he was moving closer, their first kiss…

"Damn it!"

"What?" Confused, Bella opened her eyes and jerked her head away from Sam.

"Sorry!" she recognised Jared's voice, the other boys in the pack were walking up the hill toward them. "We didn't know you'd be here."

"You seriously came here to do that?" Sam complained, nodding to the small paper bag Paul was holding.

"To do what?" Bella said, getting to her feet and looking to Jake, who was grinning at her sheepishly.

"Smoke up." Paul told her, laughing and pulling a couple of joints out the bag.

"Oh, right. So I guess people are sort of right when they accuse you of being in a drug den?" Bella teased Sam, honestly she wanted to smoke some too.

"Not here, guys. Not in front of Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to Paul, holding out her hand. He winked and went to give it to her, but Sam's loud clearing of the throat stopped him abruptly.

"Oh come _on_ Sam, I'm not that delicate." Bella scoffed, grabbing the cigarette out of Paul's hand without another word.

He hated to admit it, but Sam actually thought she looked kind of hot, standing there with the joint in her mouth… but she was the police chief's daughter! He should stop her… but she was part of their life now, and they did this a lot.

"Can someone get me a lighter?" grumbled Bella, and a hooting Jake obliged. Ignoring angry stares from Sam, he pushed down and lit the joint for Bella. She smiled at him, everyone was probably thinking Sam glared because Bella was doing drugs, but it was more because he wished he had been the one to light it for her. Resting her head back and letting her beautiful hair fall, she blew a few smoke rings and handed the cigarette to Embry, who looked astounded.

"How did you do that?"

"I used to smoke these all the time back home." Bella admitted, "I'm surprised you guys managed to sneak one in to Forks."

Jake snorted, "This is La Push. Dad even _gives _us the cannabis sometimes."

"Lucky you." Bella muttered, taking the second one from Jared and smoking it. She passed it to Sam, who shook his head but he was grinning from ear to ear as he took it from her.

"You know it kinda sucks," Jared told Bella, "Nothing really affects us, you know, with us being werewolves and all. We can't get drunk, we can down ten beers in two minutes and only get a buzz that lasts for ten minutes. But _these _babies… man they're good."

Bella laughed, and blew more smoke rings in his face. She caught sight of Jake watching her, slightly star struck, and stuck her tongue out.

"What, I'm not allowed to have fun?"

"Never said that." He muttered.

The group were all sitting in a circle on top of the hill, it seemed Paul had an endless supply of pot.

"Maaan, my dad is gonna kill me." Bella said for the millionth time, holding out her hand for a can of beer from the cooler Embry had bought up.

"You feeling okay?" Sam asked her, also for the millionth time. He worried about her a lot.

"Sam, I feel _great._ I feel like… I'm in the prime of life. And I really _really _want to make out with you right now."

"Get in there brother." Paul laughed, "Just get in her pants already!"

Sam punched him in the shoulder and Bella glared at him.

"You know, you should probably go and try and get a girl of your own if you're desperate to watch Sam and I getting off." She said, causing everyone to laugh.

She started moving closer to Sam, looking at him seductively… this new Bella was so different! Was it the drugs or that she was no longer being controlled by the leech, Sam wondered? He did know, however, that he didn't want their first kiss to be like this.

"We should probably get you home, Bells, it's getting dark." He told her softly, "You have school tomorrow."

"Much rather be here with you." She protested, and then she laughed at the sound of her own voice. "I mean, how great is this? We're here, we're happy… you and I are forever."

"How's it make you feel Bells?" Paul said from behind her, she turned to look at him. "Don't you want to kiss someone else? Somebody _human_?"

"Shut the fuck up, Paul." Jared muttered, noting Sam's furious eyes.

"You know what, Paul?" Bella giggled again, "You wolves are all that I need."

And then, without one glance at Sam, Bella crawled across the grass until she sat in front of Paul, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. He looked as if he wanted to back away but he was paralysed, as Bella pounced on him. Her lips locked with his and she pushed him flat on the ground, she wouldn't usually be able to be the one pushing but Paul had gone to jelly, wasn't this violation of the pack rules!? Sam tensed, but didn't stop them, a loud growl issued from Jake's throat, though. That didn't stop Bella, completely oblivious to the fact that Paul wasn't even kissing back, she was practically grinding on top of him, she didn't even notice when Sam got to his feet and marched down the hill, stalking right past her. Jared, Sam's best friend among the pack, followed him but the others stayed. Paul was kind of stuck, though.

Eventually, Bella sat up and moved backwards, allowing Paul to sit up freely.

"Oh shit." She muttered, looking round for Sam. "What the hell did I just do!?"

"You let the drugs take control." Embry smirked, Paul just looked incredibly guilty and Jake looked… mad.

"What the fuck, Bella?" he demanded to know, "What the fuck was _that_?"

"I don't know!" she slurred, she had drunk a lot… two days in a row. "Sam wouldn't kiss me and I've been… I've been really _horny-_"

Embry and even Paul roared with laughter at that revelation, Jake just shook his head.

"Do you _realise _how strong the imprint is? Seeing you doing _that _with someone who wasn't him probably made Sam feel physical pain! He's been wanting to be the gentleman, take things slowly and then you just go get it off with some other guy right in front of him!"

"I don't know what I was thinking!" Bella said, actually starting to cry. "Have I really hurt him?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jake yelled, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Charlie will smell the booze!"

Irritably, Jake said she could take a shower at his house.

"I need to see Sam." Bella argued.

"No, you might start trying to fuck Jared. Come on."

They were silent in the truck on the way to Billy's house, and Jake showed Bella to the shower wordlessly. The warm water managed to wake her up a little, the feeling of intense highness was dropping but she was still drunk, her vision was kind of blurry. What the hell was that? How could she do that? Like Sam, Bella wanted their first kiss to be romantic, in the right moment… but then when he told her they couldn't kiss when she was off her face, she just jumped on some random guy! When had she turned in to a hoe?!

The drive back to Forks was also silent, other than Bella asking how mad Sam would be at her.

"He'll think it was what you wanted, so he wont be mad at you for that, he just wants you to have whatever you want. He'll be hurt though… it makes him crazy seeing someone else with you. When I first phased and he was explaining everything to me, I remember how he felt when he saw you with me."

"I'm sorry… you remember how he _felt_?"

"Yeah, has nobody told you? When we're wolves, we hear everything the others hear, we feel everything the others feel… there's no privacy." He smiled grimly at her while he pulled the truck up outside.

"You might want to try get away from your dad as fast as possible." He advised, "He'll be able to tell you're stoned."

"Do I still smell of alcohol?"

"No, you smell fine." He almost laughed, but he was obviously still pissed at her.

"Hey Bells, where've you been?" Charlie asked Bella as she attempted to run straight upstairs.

"Oh, I was just hanging out with Jake and Sam… Uley, them and their other friends."

"Oh… alright."

"Yeah."

"You… Bells you seem better. Are they good friends to you?"

"Yeah, they really are." She said, and she meant it. She didn't even know them all that well but she already felt like she loved them all… obviously not how she felt for Sam, and not as best friend-y as Jake, but still. The night terrors had stopped, falling asleep and knowing Sam was just outside to protect her made her be able to steep dreamlessly. She hovered at the bottom of the stairs until Charlie said, "Well… good night Bells."

"Night, dad." She bent her head forward so he could kiss the top of it, tensed at the reminded of her days activities and then hurried up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

Chapter five

Wednesday. Bella hadn't seen Sam for two days, and when she awoke on Wednesday she didn't think it likely she would see him that day. He was really mad at her, and she didn't blame him, but she would rather see him, argue and then get over it than spend the whole time without each other, causing an even bigger argument. She didn't even see him in the shadows of the house, although one time she saw the reddish brown one, Jake. Even Jake wasn't talking to her… she understood it was bad of her, but she was high and she didn't even realise her and Sam were properly in a relationship… but she should have done. Imprinting means soul mates, and soul mates isn't something that should be fooled around with.

What made it worse was, Bella still had the lingering feeling of Paul's kiss, the nightmares were gone but she still had dreams… _bad _dreams… she would be there with Sam, walking hand in hand towards the giant wolf statue and then she turned to face him, only it was Paul looking down at her, winking. Then they would be kissing and it made her feel even worse. Not only had she cheated, she was _fantasising _of kissing. It would all disappear if she could only kiss Sam…

Sighing, she walked out to her truck so she could drive to school, but somebody was there leaning against the car door.

"Oh, hey Jake." Bella said with a smile, it was a pretty half-hearted smile but she was happy to see him nonetheless.

"Hey. I've been sent here by the alpha himself."

That made Bella's hope increase just a little bit, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. He wants you to go over after school."

"He couldn't call me to tell me so himself?" She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Not as a wolf, no. He's on duty all day."

"Couldn't _you _have called me then?"

"Alright, you got me!" Jake rolled his eyes and opened the door to the car, "I'm kidnapping you."

"I've got school…"

"What lessons do you have today?"

"P.E., Spanish, Trig, American hist-"

"So you can ditch?"

She shouldn't… but she had barely missed a day of school in her entire time in Forks apart from that awful week after he left, and she did hate Wednesday the most.

"Just for today." She gave in, not bothering to protest as Jake got behind the wheel. "You guys really are a bad influence on me."

Laughing, Jake pulled out of the drive.

"You recovering from the pot incident?"

She grunted.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that…"

"Oh not you too!" Bella complained, leaning her head against the glass of the window, "If you can have fun, why cant I?"

"Alright."

"So, will Sam mind you kidnapping me?"

"Naw, he knows." He smirked at her confused expression. "I remember promising we'd do it ages ago and we never did, so you tried yourself and almost died… I figured I shouldn't break another promise to you."

"And Sam didn't mind?"

"Well…. He argued a little. But I said to him, Bella wants to be part of the pack, so she might as well take part in all the fun pack activities!"

Bella laughed, glad she had her best friend to vouch for her. "So, is Sam coming?"

"No, he still disapproves but I can guarantee, he'll be watching from afar."

"So where are we jumping from?"

He grinned wickedly, "The highest cliff top."

That worried even Bella, who had been trying her best to act like nothing scared her.

"Don't worry, _I _can swim, and I'll be holding on to you."

"Alright." She gave in, it did sound pretty fun. "I should have bought some better clothes…"

So there Bella stood, with Jake, Embry, Jared, Paul and Quil…?

"You made the pack?" she asked him, pleased that it had happened at last.

"Yep." He grinned, "I'm part of the cult!"

They all laughed, each of them used to think Sam ran a cult, well, other than Jared who was the second to phase. Being around Paul made Bella feel slightly uncomfortable, especially when she decided she'd rather jump in her underwear than in her clothes. The weather forecast had been wrong, it had been sunny everyday since the beach trip, only raining at night, so she wasn't even cold.

The good thing was, Bella had finally thrown out all her white knickers and was wearing some simple navy and black striped boy shorts and a black bra, and she hadn't opted for lace today. She still felt self conscious, but it would have to do. It was even more awkward when Jacob tightened his arms round her, encasing her in a safety prison so she wouldn't drown, though the outcome would be great. Slowly her nerves died down, and once she saw Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry jump she was reassured.

"So, you ready?" Jake asked her.

"Yep."

She looped her arms over her shoulders and closed her eyes, jumping with Jake. His bounce was a lot stronger so she was surprised by how heavily they plummeted off of the cliff top, she wasn't scared, though. The wind in her hair was exhilarating, floating through the air like a feather in Jake's arms… they hit the water and she ignored the slapping sound her body made as it hit the water and lifted one of her arms to cheer. She just wished Sam was there…

They climbed back up the cliff and jumped a few more times, the fifth time they went, sure enough there stood Sam.

"We'll, uh, leave you guys for a moment." Embry said quietly, and the boys all shuffled to jump again.

Seeing Sam again made her feel better immediately, she kept her eyes on him, looking at him from behind a curtain of her wet hair.

"Hi." She said, when he didn't speak.

"Bella." He greeted her, and she cringed away from the harshness of her tone, only to be shocked when he practically ran at her and pulled her up in to a hug. He was more careful with her than Jake, but his arms were still so strong that it made her back ache a little. It didn't hurt, though, it just made her happy.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." She said in to his ear, and he only pulled her closer.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have reacted how I did."

Bella moved away so he would put her down, fixing him with a serious stare. "Sam, I made out with Paul right before your eyes! I don't even like him, not like _that, _you know that right?"

"Yes Bella, I know that."

"Good, because I feel terrible, Sam. Don't tell me it's okay, because it's not!"

"It is, Bella, I'm fine. I'm just glad to see you again."

They hugged some more, not realising how long for until they realised the boys had jumped and came back up three times.

"Can I hold you this time?" Sam murmured in her ear before they broke apart, and Bella nodded eagerly. She didn't want to be away from him any more, seeing him again only made her crave him more. With her head against his chest and her legs wrapped round his waist, Sam leapt from the edge of the cliff, and it felt even more amazing than before now that she had Sam again. They hit the water and stayed there for a while, the boys all got in to a splashing fight, only Sam was afraid to release Bella in the deep water and she was afraid to loosen her grip on his arm, so he hauled her up on to his back so they could all splash one another, in fits of laughter.

They didn't jump again after that, though they made the most of the weather, relaxing on the beach. Bella lay next to Sam, her eyes closed. She was exhausted, she had barely been sleeping worrying about Sam and having those nightmarish dreams with Paul; so finally being with Sam again enabled her to actually think peacefully, even though she felt terrible. She was still in her underwear, part of the reason for her closed eyes was a way to escape the ogling eyes of the pack.

"So, why aren't you guys going to school?" Bella asked, still keeping her eyes shut.

"Well, uh, I'm too old for school." Sam pointed out, he and Bella hadn't really discussed the slight age gap between them. It wasn't that much, but he still worried it might make Bella uncomfortable…

"We're ditching." Jake said, gesturing to himself, Quil, Embry and Jared.

"You don't get in trouble?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I mean, we miss school all the time anyway, I might as well drop out."

Bella finally looked up properly, into Sam's disgruntled eyes. "What's the matter?"

His mouth twisted as he scowled at his brothers, "I cant tell them all what to do, but… they're throwing their lives away."

Paul rolled his eyes, "No they're not. They can do what I do and just apply for the college in the city. Two classes a week, I mean then they don't miss out on everything. At school, they miss loads of lessons and don't understand anything."

"And besides," Jake added, "Our lives are protecting the tribe, our lives are living as wolves."

Sam made an irritated sound, "It doesn't have to be like that. I wish I had stayed in school."

"Yeah, Sam, you aren't that much older than us. This is our decision." Jared said gently.

"I agree with Sam." Bella murmured, "Jake, your education, Billy…"

"Billy supports my decision!" Jake almost spat, obviously frustrated. "I am dedicated to what I am, to fulfilling my destiny."

After a moment of considering this, Bella just heaved a sigh and lay back against Sam. Her eyes closed again, only she was jerked upright when her phone rang… Charlie.

"Great." She huffed, getting to her feet and storming to stand further away from the others.

"Hello?"

"Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me."

"Why aren't you at school?" her father demanded.

"I'm sorry, I just… I really had to take some time off, dad." It wasn't exactly a lie, the stress of not seeing Sam had affected her a bit too badly. "I'm really sorry, I should have gone in… I could go now and make it for the final two periods…"

"No, you're right. You deserve some time off occasionally… you're doing a lot better than you were a couple o' months ago, Bell."

_Wow _Bella thought to herself, surprised. "Uh… yeah. Thank you, I'm really sorry. I'll uh… head home right now."

"What, you aren't at home now?"

"Oh no, well, I thought if I was going to ditch I might as well do something productive…"

"Alright. I'll see you later."

He hung up and Bella stood staring at the phone for a minute, slightly dumbfounded.

"Is he angry?" Jake yelled over.

She started making her way back over, "Nope. He said I _deserved _it… I wonder why that is?"

She sat back down and thought for a while, until Sam suggested they go back to his house. The others all raised their eyebrows suggestively, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I meant _all _of us."

"Nah, I'm going running." Paul replied, getting to his feet.

"I'll join you." Embry and Quil got up, too. Jake, Jared, Sam and Bella all went back to her truck, Jared and Jake sat in the bed so Bella and Sam could sit in the cab; she leant in to his side again with her head on his shoulder.

"Sam, I need talk to you and I need you to listen." She murmured as they drove.

"Always, Bella." Sam told her, and she smiled at the sincerity in his voice.

"I need you to know how sorry I am. No, let me finish, it is my fault. Its been killing me for days and in all honesty, I don't think I could bear not seeing you every day. I know that sounds clingy but…" she hesitated for a moment, "You cant just let me get away with cheating. I won't do it ever again but I need to know if I do, you won't forgive me easily."

"What sort of promise is that?"

"A fair one. Look, just because of the imprint it doesn't mean I should just get away with doing horrible things. Please promise you won't let me get away with things like this."

"Oh Bella, I could never find it in myself to be mad at you." Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"You know, you're a great guy, Sam." Bella whispered, "I know we've not known each other long and we're taking this slowly but I cant get over how amazing you are to me."

"Nobody will ever be more amazing than you."

Although she disagreed, she didn't bother to argue, she just reached out a hand to turn the volume up on her stereo, Miss Misery by Elliott Smith was playing. She had forgotten that Jake and Jared were there for a brief moment, and she realised they had been having that conversation right in front of them… Bella still felt guilty for Jake. She loved him of course, only as a friend, but she loved him and although he was good at putting on act, she could see that it pained him to see her with him. With an apologetic glance at Sam, she walked over to Jake and walked in to the house with him.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Bella?"

"When can we ride our motorcycles again?"

Jake snorted, but he was smiling, "D'you think I've forgotten how many times I've had to drive you to the E.R?"

"Aw come on, what's the point in building them if we cant ride them? Can we go on Saturday?"

"What about the bonfire?"

"We can go before then. You don't mind, do you Sam?"

"No, of course I don't. Just stay safe."

Reluctantly (or feigning reluctance) Jake agreed. They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in Sam's kitchen, Bella persuaded him to let her cook for them. He didn't have much decent cooking ingredients, so she just threw eggs, cheese and bacon in to a pan to make omelettes. She set the plates on the table and watched as they all took their first bites, the other boys had returned too.

"Oh holy shit!" Quil praised, "You can cook!"

"Too right she can!" Paul agreed, already half way through his.

Bella wasn't sitting down, so Sam wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap, murmuring in her ear. "I shouldn't have let you cook, these guys won't stop pestering you for food."

Bella laughed, "It's no problem. Though I should get home to cook Charlie dinner…"

"Can you bring us leftovers?" Quil asked hopefully, Bella laughed.

"Maybe. Don't worry, I'll cook you something again soon."

"You don't have to, Bella." Sam said, frowning at the newest addition to the pack, but Bella just laughed.

"Hey Bella, maybe we could find you a recipe for hash brownies." Jake teased, winking.

"Maybe another day." Bella joked back, grinning at her best friend.

She looked at Sam, and she wanted to kiss him, she was losing control not being able to taste his lips…

"Well, uh, I'll go home now. I'll see you soon." She said in a rush.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll come by after school."

Sam walked out with her, hugging her before she got in to her car. As he watched her drive off, he already started missing her… god, imprinting made the romantic feelings so much more intense!

**A/N: Hey guys,thank you so much for those who have followed, favourited, reviewed and even just read my story, it honestly means the world to me! I'm going to try my best to post at least one chapter of The Alpha's Girl a day, I wish I could post more but I haven't written all the upcoming chapters and I don't want you all to be waiting for ages while I try and figure out where I want to take it next! Thank you all xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone, I made a bit of a mistake when posting chapter five however thanks to those who told me, I have managed to sort it out! Once again I must tell you all: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter six

Saturday came round at last, Sam and Bella had both been looking forward to the bonfire equally as much, Sam because he was looking forward to Bella being fully welcomed to the tribe and to the pack, Bella wanted to know more about the histories and she, too, was excited to feel like she fully belonged with the pack; with Sam's brothers and family.

Unlike she had done with Edward, Bella didn't worry about stupid stuff when it came to Sam, and that's what made her feel more and more in love with him, they hadn't even kissed yet, although she knew it would probably happen that night, how much longer could a couple draw out their first kiss? She didn't worry about whether or not she had done her hair properly, she didn't worry about her clothes, she didn't worry that maybe Sam didn't like her… because she knew. She knew he would always want her, and that was even better. Admittedly, originally the idea had freaked her out, finding out she was meant to be with him and they would always be together no matter what she wanted… but she did want that, it made her feel good to know they would always have one another.

She was going to Jake's first and it wasn't forecast to get cold until later, so she put a woolly jumper and a coat on the seat next to her in the car before she drove down to La Push. The two motorbikes they had spent forever building were already out on the road, Bella smiled fondly as she remembered all those times with him in the garage, she felt bad for being so miserable at the time, although he was always good at cheering her up. He must have spied her from the window, for he came running out when he saw her pull up and ran to hug her.

"You ready?" he asked.

Bella nodded and knew she would be no good at it, so watched as he lifted the bikes up and put them in the back of the truck. Muscly as he was, it still surprised Bella when she saw him using his crazy strength. Before driving to the spot they always rode their bikes, Bella waved to Billy who was smiling at her from the window.

"So, you excited for tonight?" Jake asked Bella as she drove.

"Yeah, I really am."

"Bella, I'm not saying this to upset you and I know it doesn't really bother you, but you know they talk about the bloods- the vampires pretty harshly."

She shrugged, and told him truthfully that she didn't care at all. "Anyway, most vampires are probably disgusting creatures, just there's a handful of them who aren't. Jake, I know it's hard to believe but I'm completely over him, I don't miss him at all. I've got you, I've got Sam, I've got Charlie. I'm happy."

Jake grinned, it pleased him to know she was happy again, "I'm glad you're still my best friend, Bells."

"Well, I love you." She said simply, obviously it wasn't the way he might have loved her.

"Love you, Bella." He said, there wasn't a trace of sadness on his face.

Later that day, once they had dropped the bikes back home, they walked to the first beach with Billy, Jake pushing his chair.

"Are you happy to come tonight, Bella?" Billy asked her, smiling.

"Yes!" she admitted, a little too eagerly. "I'm really looking forward to it, Billy."

He nodded, accepting that. Old Quil went to them and introduced himself to Bella, before wheeling Billy himself so they could discuss things.

Sam was already there, and when Bella saw him she ran to hug him.

"I've missed you." Sam said, lifting her up and spinning her round.

"I've missed you too." Replied Bella between laughs.

"Did you fall off the bike?"

Bella shook her head proudly, she had ridden the bike perfectly, even overtaking Jake at one point. It was getting dark quickly, so the boys all got to work starting up the fire, Bella started pulling the food out of the cooler bag she had bought with her and set it on to the picnic blanket with all the other dishes.

"Wow that smells good." Quil said from behind her, throwing himself down on to blanket keenly.

"Help yourself, there's enough for everyone." Bella told him, grinning. "Is this your first bonfire, too?"

"Yeah, I know most of the stories already but I've never heard them like this, not all tribal style. Once when I was really young I went to a bonfire with my grandfather, but I don't remember it much."

Sam joined them after that, putting food on some plates for himself and Bella, and then he took her hand and led her to sit on the sand, against a log.

"I'm glad you could come." He murmured in her ear.

"I'm so glad I could come, too, Sam. Thank you."

"For what?"

She snuggled closer to him and quickly, nervously, gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For this." She whispered. "For allowing me to be part of your life."

"Bella… you're my life." He told her honestly, hugging her and kissing her on the head.

They didn't say much else, they just held each other and enjoyed one another's company, only breaking apart briefly when Bella got up to hug her Dad's friend, Sue Clearwater. She returned eagerly to Sam's waiting arms just as Old Quil began to speak. Bella hadn't realised that her and Sam were sitting with the leaders, it took her faintly by surprise when Sam began telling another one of the legends, this one was of imprinting which seemed to fit the situation. Bella learnt about everything, about Taha Aki, the Cold Ones, The third wife's sacrifice… all of it. It was amazing. She felt herself flame red but she still smiled proudly when Billy officially welcomed her to the pack. Once the telling of the stories was over, everyone hung around some more. A few of the boys had bought along bottles of beer, but for Sam, Bella stuck to soda just in case; the surprises continued when they all started singing camp fire songs.

She laughed and sang along with them, it was very late, almost half past ten; but she was still wide awake so she was happy when Sam suggested they go on a walk.

As they walked she was shivering, so Sam didn't hesitate to put his arm round her.

"That was incredible!" Bella breathed as they walk, she was very hot then and she wasn't sure if it was because she was feeling even more crazy about Sam since they had been so close for so long, or if it was just his temperature… probably both. She didn't tell him because he would drop his arm at once, and she wouldn't be able to bear that.

"I'm glad you liked them." Sam said quietly, his eyes intently watching Bella.

"I really did. It was awesome."

They stopped walking, Bella knew Sam was going to kiss her and she couldn't have been anticipating anything more, it surprised her they had waited so long. She turned to face him, he lowered his arms so they were round her waist, and she raised her arms over his shoulders. The butterfly nest in her stomach was erupting, they must have been flapping their wings really hard because she was feeling overwhelmed with nerves, but good nerves. Sam was lowering his head, his eyes not leaving hers, Bella tilted her chin up to make it easier for him.

Then they lost all sense of shyness, they ferociously threw themselves in to the kiss, not stopping for air. Sam's temperature only made Bella even hotter, she felt insanely turned on considering it was just a kiss. Sam was also losing control, they had been waiting for so long it only made the kiss more passionate, they were starving for one another. The way Sam was crushing his lips against Bella's was making her crazy, and the sweet vanilla to her breath was driving Sam mental, they were literally a hot mess; Bella was close to sweating. Reluctantly, they broke apart when Sam heard the others were walking over to them.

"That was amazing." Bella almost panted.

"Is it too soon to say I love you?" Sam teased, grinning.

"Nu-uh! I love you."

"I love you more."

She shook her head and kissed him one last time, this time it was a little tamer.

Somebody wolf whistled, probably Paul, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dad says Charlie called him." Jake informed Bella, "Asking why the hell aren't you back yet?"

Bella groaned, "I did tell him we'd be late!"

"Yeah but he told dad he _knows _you're with one of the guys from down here and it's not Jake."

"How's he know that?"

"'Cause it's not me whose been driving you home every day?"

"Fair point." Bella sighed sadly, she didn't want to leave Sam just yet.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked him.

"You don't even have to ask." Sam muttered, kissing her again.

The boys all pretended to throw up, Bella rolled her eyes and only kissed him even more.

"Come on, where's your truck?"

"At Jakes."

The boys all wanted to go on a run so they ran off to phase after telling Sam he had to join them the minute he dropped Bella home. They both walked back to her truck together, hand in hand.

"I feel like I can actually call you my boyfriend now." Bella said happily, swinging their hands backwards and forwards.

"What was I before?"

She shrugged, "Big scary macho werewolf friend?"

"Scary?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, when I thought you were the cult man." Bella teased, and Sam laughed harder.

"Will you join my cult now that we finally kissed?"

Bella pretended to consider, "I'd love to be in your cult." She told him, climbing in to the truck. Of course, he got in to the drivers side, he never let Bella drive anymore. Bella didn't mind though, it meant she got to admire him more. When he pulled up out front, they wanted to kiss each other again but Charlie was watching, so Bella settled with a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Now go, run free, be wild!"

Sam laughed again, and then catching her off guard, he kissed her full on the mouth. Bella slapped him gently, but she was grinning; when he pulled away guiltily she just got him back. Sam waited until she had got inside before running in to the tree line to phase.

"Was that Sam Uley?" Charlie demanded the minute Bella got through the door.

"Yes, it was." Bella said, chewing on her lip, waiting for his reaction. She was expecting him to be angry, but after watching her for a while he just shrugged, "He's a year older than you."

"He's a good guy, Dad. Please, don't-"

"Bells, I cant control who you date just, just be careful with that heart of yours."

"I will be." Bella promised, moving to kiss his cheek before saying goodnight and running upstairs.

As soon as she saw her bed, she realised how tired she was and got undressed, put on the hoodie she had been keeping since Sam gave it to her that first time they properly met, and crashed on to the bed.

**A/N: I know I know, this chapter is really short! I'm sorry, I wrote it in a rush, hope you don't mind! Thanks for reading!**

**Rosie xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters in this fan fiction all belong to Stephenie Meyer as does Twilight in general, however Dean Andrews (who will be introduced in this chapter) is my own creation! Thank you every one who has reviewed, favourited and followed The Alphas Girl! **

**Rosie **

**xxxx**

Chapter seven

_Riiiing riiing _

"Shoot." Bella muttered the moment she opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table, she was an hour and a half late for school already and her phone was ringing. Scrambling out from under the sheets, she pulled the phone to her ear and spoke in to it while fumbling around on the floor in hope to find clothes.

"Hello?" she said, stifling a yawn.

"Bella?" it was Sam, of course.

"Hey Sam!" Bella replied, her voice brightened considerably.

"Let me guess, you only just woke up?" Sam chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes though he couldn't see. After spending her Sunday doing homework and chores, Bella had gone down to the res extremely late. Sam had been happy to see her and they kissed a lot more which improved the situation too, but Bella hadn't got home until three a.m. Luckily for her, Charlie was on the night shift.

Sighing, she admitted, "Yep. You were like my alarm, I'm going to have to go in for Biology."

He laughed again, "Can I pick you up after school?"

"Sure! But my truck…"

"Okay, I'll meet you at your house."

"Sounds great!"

Throughout their brief conversation, Bella had managed to find an outfit, she pulled on yesterdays jeans and a navy blue sweater, quickly toasted a pop tart and held it between her teeth while she got her coat and backpack, then drove to school as fast as her truck could carry her (which wasn't very fast). She just about got there in time without being late for her second class. Biology used to make Bella even more miserable than ever, staring at the empty seat beside her where Edward had first sat during their first conversation for the whole period and therefore completely screwing up her grades. Recently she had returned to her pre-Edward state, she liked Biology again. A new student now sat in Edward's seat, and it didn't bother Bella in the slightest, she was proud of herself.

"Did I miss anything?" she whispered to her new lab partner, Dean Andrews, as she slipped in to her seat under the suspicious stare from her teacher.

"In Biology? No, it just started."

Bella nodded and smiled at Dean. He was nice, she felt sorry for him. When she moved to Forks, she had sort of made friends on the very first day, granted she didn't really grow close to them or anything but she still had people to sit with at lunch to avoid looking like a loner and most of them had been a little _too _friendly, but still. Dean didn't really have anyone, he had only started the week before and Bella had been too busy day dreaming about Sam to talk to him much.

"Hey, Dean, you wanna sit with us at lunch?" she asked, surprising herself and probably him. She didn't think the others would mind, she had heard Jessica saying she thought he was "peachy" but Bella hadn't been certain whether she meant it or if she was attempting to make Mike jealous. However, Dean was quite attractive, obviously not like Sam in Bella's eyes, but he was good looking enough and he seemed perfectly nice.

"Oh, er… sure." He replied nervously, returning her smile shakily.

"Sorry, I wasn't being very friendly last week I don't think, I was lost in thought." She smiled a little.

"Oh, it's fine. I thought you were just a quiet person." Dean said, laughing.

Bella shrugged, "I guess I am."

They stopped talking to listen to their teacher explain the assignment of the day, and then Dean offered to go and fetch their required supplies from the front of the classroom. Taking advantage of the scramble of students moving about, Bella slid her phone from her bag and held it under the table.

"Just about made it in time! J xx"

He replied almost in an instant, "No phones in class!"

Bella rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her bag just as Mr Banner walked past, only he wasn't really looking at her, he was heading over to talk to someone else. Dean returned with their equipment and set it on the desk. Bella liked not having any negative feelings towards anyone at school for the first time in _forever_ a lot. She liked Angela and Ben but they were also helplessly in love much like Bella, only they were _together_ at school, so they didn't really spend much time with their lips unlocked. They laughed a lot in biology and talked about moving to Forks. Dean had moved over from Las Vegas with his mom and sister because his grandmother had died and left them her house, and they'd been thinking of leaving Vegas anyway.

"Did you gamble and go to strip clubs?" Bella teased.

"Gambling, no. Strip clubs, for sure!" Dean joked back.

At lunch, Bella was right, Jessica had definitely _not _objected to Dean sitting at their table, she flirted non stop and did that stupid thing where she twirled her hair round her finger and pouted a lot, even when she was talking. It was made only funnier when she asked Dean if he had a girlfriend.

"I'm gay." He told her.

"Oh, that's totally cool. I've always wanted a gay best friend!" Lauren interrupted their conversation, shuffling closer.

Bella rolled her eyes and Dean looked to her for help. Nobody seemed to mind much, only when Eric started to say something that could have come out as offensive, Bella silenced him with a stony glare. Lauren and later Jessica once she had stopped staring their with an expression like she had just drank sour milk did not stop gushing about gay best friends and shopping.

"Would you like it if I called you 'My straight best friend'?" Dean muttered moodily. "Just because I'm gay I'm not going to go shopping with you and give you manicures."

He got to his feet and walked over to a table on the other side of the cafeteria, Bella decided to follow him.

"Mind if I join? They make my brain hurt."

Dean laughed, "Go ahead."

They ate quietly, and then Dean said, "It doesn't bother anyone here, then?"

"What?"

"My gayness."

Smiling, Bella said, "No, I don't think so. Why, did they in Vegas?"

"You always get bullies somewhere along the line if you're out as gay, but it wasn't bad or anything. Just a few boys throwing words around and then stupid girls like that Lauren thinking you're just some gay ken doll."

Bella snorted, laughing. "Sorry, I'm just imagining your head on a ken doll."

They both sat laughing, then stopping, then laughing again every time they looked at one another.

"Thanks for sitting with me." Dean said seriously once the image of Dean-Ken was no longer funny.

"Oh, thank _you _for turning up. I cant stand it over there, it's awkward. Jessica and Lauren secretly resent me, although Lauren isn't so secret about it, and er… the boys have all asked me out at some point and probably still hate me for turning them down."

Dean smirked at her, "That must be awkward."

"Sure is. I mean Mike just _heard _you say you're gay, and he's still looking at us like… like a jealous ex boyfriend or something."

"So he's not your ex?"

"Definitely not. I've only ever had one other boyfriend besides Sam, and he left town a while ago now."

"Sam? Does he go here?" asked Dean curiously, Bella shook her head.

"He lives in La Push, the Quileute reservation."

Dean nodded, accepting this and then the bell went for next lesson. Bella and Dean sat together at their next lunch hour and they were joined by Angela, luckily they were spared having to sit through a make out session as Ben was off sick. By the end of the day, Bella left happily, looking forward to seeing Sam. Dean couldn't drive yet, though he informed Bella his mom was paying for him to get a car for his birthday as Bella drove him home.

"How were you planning on getting home?" Bella asked, turning left at Dean's instruction.

"I was going to call a cab… mom felt bad and was going to leave work early to pick me up as there is like, two cabs for this whole town but I told her I'd wait." He shrugged.

Bella laughed, "The cab service here is a _joke_. I'll drop you off until you get lessons and a car and everything, it's on the way."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm certain. Dean, I _know _how weird it is moving here from a big city. It's awful."

"You got that right." He replied. "I thought maybe I'd like it because I kind of hated the busy city, but I was kind of hoping for a large town, you know? Not Forks of Washington."

Bella grinned at him, pulling up outside his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dean. Will you want me to pick you up?"

He shook his head, "No, thanks. Mom drops me off on the way to work."

His house was big, apparently his grandma had been the head of the Forks community council or something like that and she was quite well off, she often paid for the rare times when the town would have big community events and stuff. His mom had been recruited in his grandma's place. Before going through the front door, he waved at Bella and she drove home. Sam had his car parked on the road and Charlie's cruiser was also parked up in his spot, Bella's heart started hammering on her chest when she worried that Sam had gone in to the house… Bella was all for him meeting her father but the time had to be right and she had to actually _be _there! However, to her relief, when she drove past his car to pull in to her parking spot, she saw him still sitting behind the wheel. She parked and hurried over to his car, clambering in to the front seat.

"Hey!" she grinned at him, leaning forward to kiss him, letting her lips linger on his for a long while.

"Hey, Bells. I've missed you."

Bella laughed, "I saw you last night! But… oh crap I've missed you."

They both chortled and kissed once more.

"Are you ready for meet the boyfriend or should we wait?"

"I think we should wait until this weekend when I come to pick you up."

"What for?" Bella said suspiciously.

Sam beamed at her, "Dinner. With my mom."

"I finally get to meet her?"

He nodded, "If you want to."

"Of course I do! That sounds perfect. I'll hurry up getting ready and then are we going to the res?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you."

Bella smiled at that as she walked through the front door. Usually she thought it would be kind of weird to start saying 'I love you' so soon in a relationship, but it seemed perfect in the situation because they _did _love one another, and they _knew _that they were soul mates. It was raining heavily, so Bella changed in to warmer clothes and brushed her teeth again, the taste of her herby pasta from lunch was still in her mouth.

"Where are you off to?" Charlie asked when she entered the living room to say bye.

"I'm going down to the reservation." She said, "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. Don't come back too late."

"I won't. Is it alright if you have pulled pork sandwiches for dinner? I left the stuff in the fridge for them when I went shopping."

"Yeah, sounds great, Bell. Are you eating down at the reservation, then?"

Bella shrugged, "Probably. Hey, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be here on Saturday evening?"

"I should be, why? You need me for something?"

"Well, I'm going to dinner with Sam and his mom, he wants to come and meet you formally. As my boyfriend."

Charlie sighed quietly, "Bella, you aren't going too fast or anything are you?"

"I don't know. Do you want to meet him?" Bella replied, and when he didn't say anything she added, "I _know _he's a good guy, Dad."

"Yes, I want to meet him. Tell him that if he dares hurt you I will personally-"

"Be nice, dad."

She kissed him goodbye on the cheek and then hurried outside to Sam's car. He was listening to music when she joined him, drumming on the steering wheel.

"This song _again_?" Bella asked, grinning.

Look Away by Lo-fang was playing, it was both of their favourite song at the moment.

"I can't _help _it, I love it. It's almost as beautiful as you."

Bella rolled her eyes, although she loved romantic comments like that she wouldn't deny that it made her feel sort of uncomfortable to hear things like that, only in the sense that she didn't know how to react. Sam knew that, though. He started the car and laced his fingers through Bella's while he drove to the reservation.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked him.

"The pack are all coming round. Nobody has to be on watch constantly at the moment, we like to take advantage of that as best as we can."

Bella smiled at him and lifted their hands up, kissing his fingertips. They arrived at Sam's house at around the same time as everyone else, they were all walking up the short path to the front door.

"Hey, guys." Bella said, following Sam over to them.

Jake walked over to her and hugged her in his bone crunching way, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam asked him suspiciously.

Embry rolled his eyes at his love sick friend, "Jake's imprinted."

"On who?" Bella asked, trying and failing to mask how ecstatic she was, did this mean she wouldn't have to feel guilty every time her and Sam hung out in front of Jake?

"Ellie Graham, she doesn't go to the school, she's homeschooled and helps her parents in their shop. I went in to buy some chips and she served me, and _man _she's beautiful."

"Did you ask her out?" Bella asked.

Jake made a face, "Not yet, I was sort of stunned in to silence and then Quil and Embry saw me and dragged me out of the shop. I'm going to ask her next time I see her, though."

"Maybe wait until she actually knows who you are, mate." Jared suggested.

Jake scowled, and Bella laughed and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Jake!"

They spent the afternoon in Sam's living room, it was pouring with rain outside so they all watched a film and ordered pizza. All the boys drank beer, Bella had a sip of Sam's but said she couldn't miss school the next day and she was such a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Once it started to get late, Sam drove Bella home.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked him, he'd been acting distant.

"Yeah, I'm great honey, why wouldn't I be? I'm here with you!"

Bella sighed, it was always hard to get him to tell her the truth about how he was feeling. It wasn't hard to notice, he barely said a word to anyone and he didn't concentrate on the movie at all.

"Sam…"

He closed his eyes briefly, pulling the car up outside Bella's house.

"I'll see you tomorr-"

"_Sam. _Tell me now, or you won't be seeing me tomorrow! I hate when you hide things from me."

He closed his eyes again and rested his elbows on the steering wheel, holding his head in his hands. Then he looked back up at Bella, taking her hands in his.

"Bella, I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, Sam. But right now, you're scaring me." Bella sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"I'll understand if you… well. Okay it's just that… it will… things are going to…"

"Err maybe talking sense would hurry the situation a little."

Sam groaned, "I'm sorry. Alright… the Cullens are coming back."

Well, she hadn't been expecting _that! _She had thought it would be something like he couldn't see her anymore which would have been much worse, but still, this was pretty bad news. However, it changed nothing, she didn't want Edward or the Cullen's anymore.

"How do you know?"

"Billy texted me, I was meant to tell the others but I didn't want to do it tonight, not while you were there."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You seriously thought I wouldn't find out?"

"I know, I know. To be honest I thought you'd be a little more… I don't know, upset? Shocked?"

"I don't really care about them, I'm sort of annoyed they're coming back if I'm honest."

"Y-you are?"

She nodded, "They completely fucked my life up, Sam. Edward ruined me. Now they're just coming back? Do you know when?"

"I don't know."

"How does Billy know?" Bella asked curiously.

"He said in his text that Carlisle had made contact with a doctor about returning to his job. The doctor knows Charlie and Charlie must have told Billy."

"Charlie knows?"

He nodded.

"Well. I'm not going to lie and say I'm looking forward to it."

"Me neither." Sam smiled at her, finally. "Your dad's watching us."

Bella turned around and saw that Sam was right, Charlie was standing in the kitchen with the light on, sandwich in hand and watching the car. She waved at him though he probably wouldn't see and turned back to look at Sam.

"I should go. I'll see you soon, promise?"

"Of course I promise, Bella. I'm not just going to _disappear_." Sam said, Bella chose to ignore the slight hint of malice in his tone, probably thinking of Edward.

"Yeah, yeah." She kissed him and then headed inside.

Charlie was standing in the kitchen doorway by the time she had hung up her coat, watching her and chewing on his sandwich.

"Hey, Bells. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm great!" Bella said brightly, grinning at her father.

"Oh… right. I'll, er, talk to you tomorrow."

"About Edward and his family?" Bella asked, leaning down to take off her converse.

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Yeah. Billy told Jake and Jake told me."

"Oh, right. Are you okay?"

Bella laughed internally, he seemed stunned. "Yes, Dad, I'm fine. I couldn't care less, to be honest. I'm _happy _now, and I'm not stupid enough to go running back to him after all he did. He hurt me bad, and I don't want _anything _to do with him."

Charlie exhaled, clearly relieved, and hugged Bella awkwardly. "That's good. I'll, er, see you in the morning then."

Bella bade him goodnight and then headed upstairs to her room. She brushed her teeth before going in, thinking over what could happen following the return of the Cullen's. She yawned and almost spat toothpaste out in the process, and then went to her bedroom.

"You…" she breathed as soon as opened her door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight and all other characters unless stated otherwise belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter eight

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, getting to his feet. "There you are! Where've you been?"

"Get out before I call the police. Lucky for you, the chief is right downstairs!"

Her ex boyfriend was staring at her in disbelief, as if she was being ridiculous. Bella had thought maybe when she saw him for the first time again, she would have to struggle slightly with not letting herself fall for him all over again, though she knew it was not possible and she also knew she would never not love Sam. You cant deny somebody's beauty or anything, but just like everyone else, Edward was nothing in comparison to Sam, her Sam. He was just a cold hearted monster who broke her heart. When he stepped towards her, Bella stepped backward. "Get the hell away from me. What gives you the idea that you can ask where I have been?"

"I was worried about you, I've been waiting for ages…"

"You broke and entered in to my home and you think you can make me feel bad about keeping you waiting?" Bella laughed, secretly loving seeing him looking so lost. She wished then he could read her mind and see how much she hated him at the moment.

"I have every right to be worried about you, we _love _one another!"

That only made her laugh harder, only she tried to conceal it as best as possible so that she didn't look crazy.

"Are you _serious? _Did you _seriously _hope after you broke my heart and left me in the middle of a deserted forest, abandoning me and leaving me in a state that led up to months of depression, I would _still _be pathetic enough to love you?"

"Bella, you aren't yourself. You're angry, you aren't thinking straight-"

"Shut _up_. Seriously? I am myself. You know when I wasn't myself?" he didn't say anything, so Bella continued. "I wasn't myself when I was trying to live up to the standards you expected from me. A pathetic little girl who was weak and depended on her boyfriend for _everything_. Also, you wanted me to be someone who always aspired to be as good as you without ever achieving it, you constantly belittled me! From the books I read to my intelligence level… you didn't treat me right, Edward. You were cruel to me and then you abandoned me. I don't need _you_. You clearly think _nothing _of me if you think you can just leave me and stamp all over my heart and then still expect me to come running back to you."

He still said nothing, he just watched her, expressionless.

"I _hate _you. And right now I hate myself for even allowing myself to feel _that _for you. Get the fuck out of my bedroom."

Still he made no move, he didn't even blink.

Bella glared at him, opened her mouth, and then yelled, "Dad!"

Charlie came running upstairs and joined Bella at her side, also glaring at Edward.

"What in the world are you doing in my daughter's bedroom!?" he demanded.

"He was here when I got up. I asked him to leave, he just told me that I still loved him and refused to move." Bella explained.

"How did you even get in here? I could arrest you!" Charlie snarled, moving closer to Edward.

"Chief Swan, I came here to see my girlfriend, I need-"

"You broke up with her, and she has moved on. You don't need to do anything. Get. Out."

"You've moved on?" Edward asked of Bella, sounding hurt.

"Yes. Sam Uley, does that name _mean _anything to you?"

"Uley? From the Quileute reservation?"

Bella nodded, folding her arms across her chest. "He won't be happy that _you're_ back. Especially if you're in my bedroom without my wanting you to be. Which I never will." Bella said, subtly trying to hint to Edward that she knew he was a werewolf and she would _happily _let him chase him and his family back out of Forks.

Edward watched her for a moment, his eyes hard. Then, he turned as if to jump from the window, re-acknowledged Charlie and walked through the door. They heard the front door close quietly and then Bella went to the window, watching him driving off.

"Why didn't you call me straight away?" Charlie demanded of his daughter, who was biting her lip anxiously.

"I thought maybe I could tell him to get lost myself to begin with so he knows it's actually _me _who wants him to leave, not just you."

Charlie nodded, accepting this, and then gave Bella a kiss on the head.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Bella nodded and began to walk over to her bed, puling the duvet forward and sliding underneath it.

"How did he even get in? I sure as hell didn't let him in."

Shrugging, Bella said "No idea, Dad. He doesn't have a key or anything… I guess he's just good at sneaking around."

Charlie's brow furrowed, "I could arrest him for breaking and entering."

"Don't worry about it yet, Dad." Bella yawned, lying back on her pillows and shutting her eyes. "If he does it again, he's all yours. He left though, that's all that matters."

"Alright, Bells. Night."

"Night, Dad."

Charlie left the room and Bella had just fallen asleep when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Who is this?" Bella groaned, sitting up.

"It's Jared." Bella recognised his tone of huskiness then.

"Oh, hey Jared. What's up? Is Sam okay?"

"Yes, Sam is fine, Bells. He's got us all on watch again now that the leeches are back, and we're worried that more people are going to turn. I have to ask you, Bella, don't get angry at me or anything-"

"Why would I be angry?" interrupted Bella through gritted teeth.

"Could you just tell me why there is vampire stench all over your house?"

Bella frowned and made her way over to the window and looked out, she could see Jared sitting in the tree line but he looked like he was fully naked so she turned around, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just had to phase and call you to ask. No point putting clothes on." Jared explained. "Don't worry, Sam's not on duty…"

"Why would I be worried?" Bella snapped, angry. "How do you manage to keep your phone safe?

"We tie it with our shorts round our ankles. A few people have lost theirs, but I've still got mine. Anyway, please tell me why you have leech stench surrounding your house?"

Bella sighed heavily, "When I got upstairs, Edward was waiting in my room. I told him to leave, he wouldn't because he thinks I still love him, I called Charlie, Edward left. I told him I am dating Sam, assuming he knows who he is so he'd back off. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Mind if I tell Sam?"

"I suppose you'll have to." Bella muttered, rolling her eyes. "Although he'd probably prefer if I told him. I'll call him now."

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye, Jared."

It was so dark outside Bella couldn't really see anything of Jared and she still found the whole process of phasing incredibly fascinating, so she looked out the window to check he was phasing out. Then she dialled her speed dial and held her phone to her ear.

"Hey beautiful." Sam said in to her ear. "Are you alright?"

"Hi, Sam. Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I should tell you something."

"What is it? Honey, you're worrying me."

"No, no it's nothing, really. When I got upstairs, Edward was waiting for me."

Sam obviously disagreed with her, "What!? How is that nothing?"

"He didn't do anyth-"

"Bella, you should have called me right away, I would have come and… and killed him!"

"That's exactly why I _didn't _call you! You can't break the treaty because of this!"

"He was in your _bedroom_."

"I sorted it. He left."

"What if he comes back, Bella? He's dangerous!"

"Sam, I'm not an idiot!" Bella said angrily. "I know he's dangerous, he's a _vampire_. He's never hurt me though,"

Bella heard Sam's snort over the phone.

"He's never hurt me _physically_. I wont ever give him the chance to."

"Bella, I love you and I know you can stand up for yourself, but do you really think you could fight off a vampire?"

"I don't have to _fight him off_." Bella scoffed, "It's fine, Sam. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting!?"

"He wont hurt me, Sam. I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

"Bella, I don't want you-"

"I love you." Bella muttered, and then hung up the phone.

She sat back in bed and lay down, internally groaning. Sam had every right to be worried about her, she knew that. Any normal boyfriend would freak out if their girlfriends ex was in their bedroom, even if they were harmless, yet alone a bloodsucking vampire. However, Bella knew Edward would never hurt her, and didn't she sort it out? One of the good things that had come from her breaking up with Edward was that she now knew she shouldn't have to rely on her boyfriend to keep her strong and she shouldn't depend on them for everything, she wanted to be able to do things for herself. Although she knew it was never going to happen, she liked to think if Sam broke up with her she wouldn't return to her near suicidal state. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

_I stood at the edge of the tallest cliff in La Push, staring down at the thrashing waves of the water below. My eyes flicked up to stare at the cliff directly opposite mine, I could see the giant big black wolf with the yellow eyes watching me, waiting for me. Sam. I needed to get to him, he was my safety. But I couldn't simply jump across and get to him safely… I looked back down at the waves, and then I heard some rocks crashing in to one another from me. I inhaled sharply and turned around, he was coming towards me. The glorious, diamond skinned Edward was coming closer to me, his eyes black as he stalked closer and closer. At first I remembered all the love I had felt for him, my heart started to pump faster but then I realised it was just beating with fear. He grinned at me menacingly. _

_"You still love me, Bella…"_

_I didn't, but I knew he would come to me anyway. What would he do to me? I needed Sam. Without thinking once, I took one giant leap backwards and there I was, falling, falling, falling… _

"Bella! Bella, honey, wake up!"

She sat up bolt right, sweating like a pig. Her mouth was open, she had been screaming, her father was sitting on the edge of me with his eyes wide. Bella lifted a hand to shove the knotted mess of hair from her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, bad dream." she murmured.

"You've not had them this bad for so long." Charlie replied, watching her anxiously. "It's because he's back, right?"

Bella shrugged, closing her eyes. "I don't know, dad. I'm okay now."

"You want some water?"

She nodded, and flopped back down against the pillows while he went downstairs. He returned a moment later, leaving a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Good night, Bells." He told her gently, closing the bedroom door.

She waited until she heard his bed creak quietly and crossed the room to look out the window. As she had been expecting, the big black wolf sat out there, his eyes glowing in the night. Although Bella was really far away she could tell he looked sad, She put her hand on the glass and rested her forehead against the coolness, too. It felt nice. Sam the wolf lifted one of his front paws up too, She smiled a small smile.

"I love you." Bella said loudly but not enough for Charlie to hear, she figured Sam would probably hear it though, or at least tell what she was mouthing.

She got back in to bed and sipped on the water, but she couldn't concentrate on sleeping any more. It was already five am, she wouldn't be able to sleep for at least an hour and a half so there was no point. She could barely even remember her nightmare, she just remembered falling. Unsure what else to do, she decided to check her emails, she hadn't done in a while and she thought her mom probably had emailed recently. She was right, she had.

Hey honey, She read in a whisper, she needed to keep herself talking, for some reason it made her feel better after a nightmare.

How are you? I spoke to your Dad and he told me you're doing a lot better. I am proud of you, baby. I know break ups are hard but you always realise how much of an idiot the guy was to break up with. He said you've been hanging out at La Push a lot lately… Jacob?

I thought I should probably tell you something too… you're probably going to be very shocked and maybe annoyed or disgusted, I don't know. But… I'm pregnant! Five months. You're going to have a baby brother! I know I'm getting older but what else can I do? I cant wait to see you again, you can see the bump! I love you. Xxx

She felt guilty then, her mother had told her she was pregnant almost two weeks ago and she hadn't even replied. As she begun to plan out what she would type, she pondered the idea of having a younger brother. Truth, Renee was forty one but that's not _that _old when you think of it, and it would be nice for her. However, Bella couldn't help worrying… she had always been the one to look after her mother truthfully, from a young age. Would her mother cope with a new born baby? Although, she did have Phil…

Mom, Bella typed,

Sorry I didn't see your email. I've been busy. I've been hanging around La Push a lot, yes with Jake but not how you think. He's just my best friend. However there is Sam… I really like him, mom, he likes me too. We've just started dating, you can meet him soon, hopefully.

That is great news, mom! A little brother will be perfect. I'll come and see you soon, I'm in need of some vitamin D.

I love you too, Bella x

She sent the email and didn't really know what to do. It was still really early, the sun hadn't even risen. She was still awake when she heard her dad getting ready for work and then the cruiser pulled out. The sun was rising and she could see Sam still sitting outside. Smiling to herself, Bella got dressed and went downstairs, clicking the coffee pot on. She personally didn't like coffee, but Sam loved it. She put a teabag in a mug and poured boiling water in to that and then going outside. It was still really early, almost two hours earlier than she normally woke up. Sam was curled up on the forest floor, eyes shut. She crouched down beside his giant wolf body and ran a hand through his ruff of fur. The astounding yellow eyes opened, and he got to his feet, looking at her closely, then at the rising sun.

"I couldn't sleep after my nightmare."

Sam made a small crying ruff sound.

"I'm making you coffee." She whispered, and then turned round and headed back to the house.

A few moments later, Sam appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking at her intently.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"Sam, I'm fine. It was just a stupid nightmare."

"And after last night… you're annoyed at me."

"Yes, I am. Sam, I can look after myself _sometimes _you know. I still love you though, and I guess I forgive you. You were just protecting me."

"I love you more."

Bella rolled her eyes and pointed to the coffee pot. "Help yourself."

She watched as he poured himself a mug and added a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of milk, then sat down opposite her.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Uh… I may have eaten in wolf form." Sam said sheepishly. "Kind of disgusting I know, but when we're wolves it tastes the best to us."

"Sam, I don't mind if you have to hunt. I'd rather that than you starved."

"I know, I know. It's kind of gross, though."

Bella made a face at him, and he laughed. "Why don't you try it one day?"

She rolled her eyes and kicked him playfully under the table.

"What did Cullen say to you, Bella?" Sam asked her quietly, his grin fading.

Bella felt hers slide off of her face, too. "He didn't really want anything, he just thought we were still together or something, I think he expected me to just pathetically forgive him for everything he did. He was asking where I had been, I shouted at him and then got my dad. I mentioned I'm dating Sam Uley and he looked kind of nervous, then he left." She recounted, sipping her tea.

"Do you think he'll be at school today?"

Bella shrugged, "Don't worry, Sam. He's not going to do anything."

"You can't be sure." He said under his breath, Bella chose to pretend she didn't hear him.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked Sam, who sighed.

"I'll have to talk to the Dr Cullen, make sure they're sticking to the treaty… and I want to find out if they intend to stay for long once Edward realises you don't want him." He said, and then at his last words he looked up at Bella, alarmed.

"I _don't _want him." She assured him, kind of surprised that he had even thought for a split second she did… though she didn't blame him. She would be jealous if his ex ever came back in to the picture. "I should get to school." She said eventually, finishing off her tea.

"If he's there-"

"I'll stay well away from him and if he does speak to me I'll tell him to piss right off because I am very much in love with somebody else." Bella promised, kissing Sam as she walked past him. "Coming?"

Sam walked outside with her and gave her one extra long goodbye kiss before he disappeared back in to the trees to phase, it was quicker to run in wolf form. Bella drove to school with music playing quietly and she was still early, despite having filled some of her time talking to Sam. She had no homework to do so she pulled her book from her backpack and read in the truck. Once she was a few more pages in, she jumped at the sound of knocking on the window. Jerking her head up, she saw it was Dean. She smiled and leaned forward to unlock the door for him and he climbed in.

"Hey. You're here early." Bella commented, closing her book.

"Weren't you here before me?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I woke up really early. Why are you here early? We still have like, half an hour."

"Mom has to drop me early if she wants to go to work early." Dean muttered, his grin had slid off his face and had clearly been forced, he looked exhausted and his eyes were like black holes in his face.

"Dean, are you alright?" Bella asked him, concerned for her new friend.

Dean shrugged and looked up out of the window, his eyes following a bird flying through the sky. "My moms back with my dad. They never told us, he's coming to live with us."

"Is that bad?" Bella said softly.

He nodded and his shoulders slumped more, Bella knew better than to push him to answer so she just waited quietly.

"He's not a good man." Dean explained in no more than a whisper. "He… he used to hit my mom and me. He only hit me when he realised I'm gay. He was in jail but they've let him out and my mom wants him to come home. She's going to collect him after work."

"Oh, Dean!" Bella said, not really sure what to do. She scooted closer to him and put an arm round his shoulder, she saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Why don't you tell my dad? He's the chief of police, he could…"

"Well she said he's promised to be better. I just really hate it, I cant stand living with him again."

"You can come and hang out with me anytime you want. You can meet my boyfriend."

He smiled weakly.

"If he so much as touches you, please tell my dad. He'll do something about it."

Dean nodded and fell in to her shoulder, sobbing and holding her tight. They broke apart after a long while and then Bella noticed a cluster of cars entering the parking lot. She recognised one of them. Her and Dean were still sitting quite close so he noticed when she stiffened and watched the Volvo park in its old spot.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, looking to her and then to the car, her, car.

"My ex boyfriend is back." She said quietly.

They had all ridden together, she saw Rosalie and Emmett first. They got out the car hand in hand and were looking round the lot with vague distaste, probably because the now practically filled lot was full of people staring at the Cullens open mouthed. Alice flitted to their side, a massive grin on their face and moving in her enthusiastic pixie like way. Bella hadn't decided whether or not she wanted to be friends with Alice or not… what did she want from Alice? She had loved her so dearly and she as well as Edward had been one of the ones she loved the most, and she missed her more than Edward once she started seeing Sam. Jasper appeared next, and she couldn't see Edward. He was definitely there though, that was his car.

"What do you mean back? Oh, right, he moved away?"

Bella just nodded.

"And you still like him?"

"Not at all. It'll just… it's not good that he is back. He and my boyfriend… don't like each other." She managed to say.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Bella. Also, I know he hurt you, but damn his family are hot!"

Bella laughed and agreed with him, "We should get in for our first class." She decided.

"Alright, I've got…" he pulled his diary out, "Biology."

"Great." Bella said, half serious because she got to sit with Dean and half not because she was sort of dreading seeing Edward again.

They got out the car and luckily all the Cullen's had their backs to her so Alice couldn't spot her and chase her down, and walked to class together. Considering the bell hadn't even gone yet, they were first to class and they took their seats discussing their assignment. Bella was honestly really glad to be friends with Dean, she felt like she needed more and Dean was really nice. It hurt her knowing that his abusive father was to return, but until they knew whether or not he was really a changed man they couldn't do anything about it. Slowly the class room around them filled up and Bella heard snippets from everyone's conversations, a lot of them were talking about the return of the Cullens.

"…wonder how she'll take it." Somebody was saying seriously, and Bella was watching them. She looked up as if to show she meant Bella and saw her watching, blushed and turned back round.

"The Cullens seem like big news."

"Yeah, you saw them." Bella muttered. "Everyone used to treat them like untouchable gods."

Dean laughed quietly and then silenced himself fast as he looked over to the door. Bella turned to look, too, and to her dismay, Edward was standing in the doorway. Now that the class was full, Bella could see there was still an empty seat in the class next to Mandy Ales. Nevertheless, Edward walked straight over to stand beside his old table, next to where Bella sat. She glared at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to have my seat." Edward said, "Bella, I've missed you."

"You saw me last night when you broke in to my room, you sick perv." She snapped, not caring who heard. "This isn't your seat."

Edward's cold eyes hardened and he looked at Dean.

"You are in my seat."

"Like Bella said, this isn't your seat." Dean replied.

"Is there a problem?" Mr Garner asked from where he stood in the front of the class. "Ah, Edward! You're back. Edward you've not been here for a very long time, the seating plans have, of course, changed."

"I'd like to sit beside Bella."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bella demanded, getting to her feet. "I do _not _want to sit beside you, alright? Geez, am I going to have to get a restraining order?"

"Bella, you are my girlfriend why are you being like this?"

"I am not your girlfriend! Are you crazy? You _dumped _me like, six months ago! I've moved on." Bella hissed, annoyed with the whole situation. "You _know _I am with Sam."

Edward made a sound which was not unlike a growl and went to sit beside Mandy.

"You okay?" Dean murmured.

"Pissed off." Bella replied angrily.

If there was one thing Bella knew, it was that she would never want Edward again.

**AN: I'm sorry guys, I know you've been looking forward to seeing the Cullens getting their asses kicked! I promise you, although it may be a while, the Cullens will eventually get their comeuppance!**

**Rosie xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**LEMON WARNING!**

Chapter nine

The week ended and to Bella's happiness, it was the end of the school year. There hadn't really been any point in the Cullens returning, but they had done anyway. Bella had managed not to be captured by Alice, mainly because she wasn't in school for most of the week because she was sick. Sam came and visited her every day when Charlie wasn't there, Bella still wanted to go to dinner with Sam and his mom, and she was feeling better by Friday but she stayed off just in case. Dean visited too, they hung out and watched movies. Sam had wanted to kill Edward, he had been harassing Bella practically every day. He even turned up at her house saying he had to make sure she was okay, but he left when Sam threatened him.

"It's crazy." Bella huffed. "I'm going to have to get a restraining order."

Sam laughed but he didn't sound happy, and put an arm around Bella.

"He's delusional."

"It's okay. Maybe speak to his father, he's the most reasonable of them all, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bella admitted. "Edward would do anything if Carlisle asked, no matter how hard it is."

Sam kissed her head, "I'll be there with you, of course. Oh wait, you could call him. Do you have his number?"

"Probably on my phone unless he got a new one."

She reached over to get her mobile and scrolled down the contacts list looking for Carlisle's name. Luckily, he answered.

"Bella?" he asked, "It's great to hear from you!"

"Hey, Carlisle. I, uh, have something to ask of you."

"Oh? May I ask what?"

Bella mouthed to Sam, _should I just tell him over the phone?_

He nodded, and Bella explained to Carlisle everything that was going on.

"Edward is a confusing soul, Bella. He loves you deeply and you can't blame him for that-"

"I don't want any of that crap, Carlisle!" Bella snapped irritably. "I loved him deeply too, I got over it. Sam _imprinted _on me Carlisle, that means it is forever. There is no hope for Edward and I, and he ruined any chances of me possibly wanting to be friends by harassing me. Tell him he cant talk to me unless it is for schoolwork or something, I don't want to see him!"

"I'll… I'll see what I can do. I'm sorry. How are you though, Bella?"

"I've got to go." Bella muttered, she didn't really want to be socialising with the Cullens, not because of what they were or anything because how hypocritical would that be? No, she just didn't want them to drag her into their lives so that she still had to be connected to Edward somehow. She wondered how to tell Alice that if she ever got caught by her… she had come by in the night sometimes, knocking on the window, but Bella made sure to shut it and always pretended to be asleep.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked her, hugging her.

"I want to get drunk."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Want to go out?"

She nodded and got up, getting changed out of her pyjamas. "I'll leave Charlie a note."

She put on some moisturiser and brushed her teeth and then headed down stairs to write a note, leaving it on the table.

"How's it going with Jake and Ellie?" Bella asked as she laced up her shoes. Last she had heard, Jake had spoken to Ellie a few times but didn't want to freak her out by asking her to go on a date.

"He's planning on inviting her to go for hot chocolate after her shift today and after school."

Bella nodded and got to her feet, taking Sam's hand as they walked out to her truck.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"The others minus Jake if his plan is successful are coming over later, they want to have a proper party but I won't be too involved in that if they do."

"I'll stay with you." Bella smiled.

As they drove, they discussed whether or not Edward would leave Bella alone. He was being so crazy, it wasn't like him… Well, that's what Bella thought but did she ever know him, really? She thought he loved her with all his heart, she was his singer, and then he just abandoned her. He had lost himself, he no longer looked at Bella with adoration and protectiveness, he just stared at her like he had some power over her.

"Please stop worrying." Bella whispered in to Sam's ear, she had scooted closer to him and he had his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Who said I'm worrying?"

"I know you, Sam. You're worrying Edward still has some sort of psychological hold over me, you're worried that I'm going to go back to him, aren't you?"

He didn't say anything, but Bella felt him stiffen, his body went rock hard… even more rock hard than it already was.

"Sam, you _know _I love you, and we are meant to be. _I _know that Edward is practically crazy and I don't love him anymore. He hurt me, I don't care what the reasons were, the fact is he abandoned me. He left me lying in the freezing cold on the ground, and who saved me? _You _did. Who saved me when I fell off of that cliff? _You did!"_

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me. I promise. Do you promise I'll never lose you?"

"You'll never lose me. Ever." Sam promised and Bella grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you." He added.

Bella smiled and nestled her head in to his chest, keeping it there until they pulled up outside.

"Right, the guys will be here soon and I don't know what their plans are." Sam told her once they were in the living room.

"As long as they give me alcohol I'm happy." Bella said tiredly, laughing a little.

"Not turning in to an alcoholic, are you?" Sam teased.

Bella shrugged, "Maybe."

Sam shook his head, laughing a little and then he pulled Bella in to his lap.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

Bella shook his head, bending her neck to rest her forehead against Sam's.

"I'll show you. One day." Sam said quietly.

"One day." Bella agreed, then she kissed Sam on the lips.

He reacted almost immediately, Bella had barely let him kiss her because she worried he would catch her bug, though it was practically gone and shape shifters couldn't even get sick, she ignored this though. Sam's giant hands moved in small circular motions over Bella's back, she held his head in her hands, knotting her fingers delicately in to his hair.

"Not today." Bella reminded herself, she felt sort of like she was going to lose control but she knew they couldn't make love for the first time then, it wouldn't be fitting. It would be perfect though, as long as it was Sam, she knew it would be perfect. However much she was forcing herself not to lose control, she couldn't stop her hands from wandering all over him. They were touching each other – through their clothes – everywhere, they had shifted without meaning to so that Bella was lying on top of Sam, she moved to a more comfortable position with her legs straddling his waist.

As she sat up, she looked down at Sam, at the man she loved. He was so handsome and the way he looked at her made her heart feel weak, it was such adoration and what made her feel better was that she _knew _it was adoration, she knew how much he loved her.

"You are amazing." Sam breathed.

"You are… splendid." Bella murmured, not sure what else to say.

Sam laughed, but he shut right up when she leant down and pressed her lips back to his, she was starting to get sweaty from the temperature of his bare skin but she didn't care. It was hot and perfect. He had stopped feeling Bella's breasts, he had been squeezing at the soft mounds through her shirt and now he held one hand on his waist and the other in the small of her back, Bella sat up and lost all sense of control, she began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her navy blue lace bra.

"Bella…" Sam groaned, knowing he was going to lose it as he admired her beauty.

"I'll keep the bra on." Bella sighed, rolling her eyes but she grinned at him, she only really took it off so she could cool down a little. She bent back down and began to kiss his neck, suckling on the skin their gently, and then moving down to his chest, moving between the lines of his pecs. Sam groaned again, Bella giggled and continued to make her way down, crawling backward as she did so. Her kisses teased at the waist of Sam's cut offs, she wanted them to go lower. He started to protest because no matter how much he wanted it, he didn't want Bella to feel pressured, so she made her way back up, kissing his chest again.

"Please." She whispered between kisses, "I need you, Sam."

"Bella, what if-"

"Please." Her voice turned in to moans in hope it would soften him, it did considerably. Well… hardened him, Bella felt his member jabbing in to her thigh. She smiled down at him, her bottom lip between her teeth. "You want this…"

"Aw Bella, I do but…"

"Then it's no problem." Bella giggled once more, kissing his lips and making her way down, however this time she didn't start going back up. With Sam helping a tiny bit, she pulled his shorts down his legs and his cock sprung up, it was massive. She bit her lip, examining it, she had never seen one before. Closing her eyes, Bella wrapped her hands around the base of the penis and kissed it a few times. Sam let out a low whimper and she began to move her hand, _up… down… up… down… _

"Oh Bella…"

Bella smiled, she loved hearing Sam say her name like that, and then parted her lips, moving her head down. She was good at hiding her nerves, she seemed like a natural as she took his shaft in her mouth and started sucking it, she tried her best to look at him seductively, he was resting up on his right elbow, his left hand was knotted in to Bella's wavy hair but he wasn't being at all rough with her. However, once she started getting the hang of it and getting faster, Sam couldn't help it, his hand was partially pushing Bella's head down so that his cock was right at the back of Bella's throat, but although it felt like it was choking her Bella loved it, she was surprised but she wanted him to be rougher with her, it seemed like that made things like this more enjoyable. She didn't stop until he groaned, "Oh shit, Bella, shit shit shit I'm going to cum!"

Bella laughed and moved up, however she didn't take her lips from his penis once, she kept her lips round his head, eyes on Sam's. He was watching her, half shocked and half amazed. He couldn't help it, he came right in to Bella's mouth, it went all over her lips and she sat up, her dainty little tongue licked her lips and then, just like that, she swallowed it. It didn't taste at all nice but Bella liked it, it was like she was embracing having that connection with Sam, he loved it too.

"That. Was. Amazing." He gasped, sitting up.

Bella giggled again and leaned over to kiss him.

"We better put some clothes on." She whispered. "The others will be here soon."

They kissed again and then Bella pulled her shirt back on, Sam pulled his shorts back up.

"You're paying me back one day." Bella said, raising an eyebrow.

Sam laughed, "I definitely am."

Sam and Bella spent the rest of their time alone lying on the sofa watching TV, though they weren't really paying attention because they were losing themselves in a world of their own, kissing playfully and Sam tickling Bella constantly because he loved the way she laughed when he did. It was so blissful, being so in love and knowing that they would be together forever.

"Whats up, guys?" Paul said, entering the room before being followed in by the rest of the pack minus Jake.

He and Bella had sort of gotten over the awkwardness of the memory of Bella's high, when she had made out with him _right in front of Sam._ Also, Paul was actually sort of nice to Bella.

"I want to get drunk." Bella grumbled, as she and Sam were taken from their land of love and happiness she remembered the week of being stalked by her ex boyfriend. Vampire ex boyfriend. Who also happened to be crazy… she didn't admit it but she was kind of nervous. What if Edward lost his temper, and he couldn't keep his promise to Carlisle because he let the rage take over? Bella didn't want to have anyone hurt, and she didn't want herself to get hurt because she knew what it would do to Sam.

Paul laughed, "Your wish is my command!"

Bella grinned at him and then shuffled to a sitting position so that there was room for everyone to sit, Embry took the space where her legs had been.

"So, what's the plan?" Bella asked them eagerly.

"I'm going to get laid tonight." Quil said matter-of-factly, everyone rolled their eyes but Paul, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"We're having a party." Jared said, "We've invited a lot of people round."

"Great! Could I maybe invite my friend, Dean? He's knew to town…"

"You invite whoever you want, Bella." Sam said kindly, pulling her in to him. She smiled up at him in a way that seemed to sicken the other guys, most of them pretended to vomit. Bella threw a pillow at Quil, who caught it. He grinned wickedly and made a motion that suggested he would throw it back, but Sam shot him a warning look. One throw with his strength could knock Bella to the floor.

"Am I hearing right?" Jared smirked, "Sam is letting you hang out with a different guy?"

Bella frowned at him, "Sam doesn't _let _me hang out with anyone, I choose who I want to be friends with. Anyway, Dean is gay."

"You sure he's not backtracking you so he can trick his way in to your knickers?"

"Oh, shut up!" Bella snapped irritably, "Be nice to him."

"Why wouldn't we be? 'Cause he's gay?" Paul asked.

Bella shrugged, and Paul burst in to laughter.

"What's funny?"

"Bella, do you seriously think we would judge someone for being gay when _we _turn in to furry four-legged animals?"

"…I don't know. Not all of you, but I guess… I don't know." Bella lied, truthfully she thought Paul would take it worst of all, he seemed like the kind to be a little bit of a bully… then she felt bad. Although originally she hadn't liked Paul because of his sour face and hot temper, he wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Sam, are you going to stay at this party?" Jared asked.

"I don't know…"

Bella looked at him, discreetly widening her little doe eyes, knowing that would help persuade him. "Please Sam, it'll be fun, I won't enjoy it with out you!" she pleaded.

"Parties like this are full of screaming kids…"

"Not kids, Sam, they aren't ten year olds." Embry laughed, and Sam glared.

"Please Sam, we need some fun!"

Sam reluctantly agreed to stay for the party and then he left with some of the guys to buy crates of beers, Quil and Embry were known to be underage at the market so they never got served but the others were all almost twenty one anyway, and they looked like grown men anyway.

"So, is Jake with his Ellie?" Bella asked them, emerging from the kitchen with a mug of tea in her hand.

"Yep." Embry said, beaming in a way that was not unlike a proud father dropping his child off for the first day of school. "He just went in and asked her and she looked really _really _happy. She likes him."

"Obviously! They're meant to be. I mean, even when I thought I hated Sam I couldn't help but smile every time he looked at me…" Bella trailed off. "Think she'll come to the party?"

Quil and Embry shrugged, "Maybe she has hot friends…" Said Quil.

Embry rolled his eyes, "Man, all you think about is sex."

Bella laughed and got out her phone, deciding to call Dean. Bella felt bad because she wasn't there to give him a ride home, though it turned out Angela had been giving him rides home instead.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party in La Push… my boyfriend and his friends are having it."

"Sure, Bella! That sounds great, text me the address?"

"Okay cool! Ask Angela and Ben too, alright?"

"Sure, bye Bells."

Bella hung up and put the phone back in her pocket, flopping back down on the sofa. Nobody was saying much, Embry was doing some revision for his upcoming exams and Quil was playing a game on his phone. Bella was glad that they were friends again, she had felt so bad that she was still hanging out with Quil's best friends when he wasn't… her mind started to wander and unintentionally she began dreaming about what she and Sam had done earlier, and then she started to fantasise about what he would do to repay her…

She imagined every little detail, where they were (the kitchen), where his fingers were (you can probably guess), she imagined his burning lips leaving trails along her neck, she imagined holding his stood tall member…

"What the fuck, Bella?"

She snapped out of her trance, Quil and Embry were both gawking at her, Quil was grinning and his eyes were wide so he looked slightly moronic and Embry just looked plain embarrassed.

"What?" she asked nervously, had she been moaning his name or something?

"Err…" Embry began to explain, deciding the best way to tell her which would save her feeling humiliation.

"You know we can _smell _you right?" Quil interrupted him tactlessly, still looked like a psycho or something.

"…what? Do I smell bad?" Bella asked stupidly, bending her head to smell her clothes.

"You…"

"You're sopping wet, Bella!" Quil snorted, and when she still looked confused he rolled his eyes and gestured to his crotch.

"Oh… oh shit!" Bella howled, yes, she was humiliated. They could _smell _when a girl was wet!? What the hell?

"What were you fantasising about Bella?" Quil teased, still hooting with laughter at her horror struck face.

"Who do _you _think?" Bella glowered at him, getting to her feet.

"Quil, what the hell man!?" Embry hissed, probably thinking Bella wouldn't hear but she did, and she looked at what Embry was staring at and felt mildly horrified. Quil had an erection sticking right up underneath his shorts, it looked like he had a baseball bat or something in there.

"It's a natural reaction." Quil argued, but even he looked embarrassed now, the situation had got all kinds of awkward.

"Let's pretend this _never _happened." Bella mumbled, disappearing upstairs to the bathroom, locking herself in.

_That _was humiliating.

**AN: Sorry, quite a late upload today. I hope you are all enjoying the story, although I am sorry to say that my uploading schedule may vary from now on, as I am back to school and preparing for GCSEs :'( However, I will try to be as consistent as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am glad you all liked that little scene at the end of the last chapter haha, I'll admit it made me cringe slightly writing about it! **

Chapter ten

The party was in full flow, Sam's house was full of people Bella didn't know having a good time, laughing and dancing and happier than normal as they held joints between their fingers. Dean, Angela and Ben hadn't arrived yet, but they promised to be there as soon as possible, so Sam and Bella were huddled together in the kitchen, kissing one another of course.

"Let's dance." Bella said suddenly, though she herself knew she wasn't at all great at dancing. Nevertheless, she took Sam's hand and pulled him through to the living room, some Lady Gaga song in which she sang German that Bella didn't even like was playing, however no matter how much she didn't like the music it seemed to fit the moment, everyone was dancing mindlessly. Paul walked past with one hand dragging a stranger up to Sam's spare room to do who knows what and the other one holding a joint, Bella winked at Sam and snatched it from Paul's hand.

"Aw, Bells!" Paul grumbled angrily, Bella just laughed and stuck it between her lips.

Everyone was jumping around and some girls were doing slut drops, one girl appeared to be stripping which Quil was very much enjoying.

Bella laughed and held one of her arms aloft in the air, she used the other to pull out her ponytail and then shook her head vigorously, letting her hair fly out around her head. Sam didn't jump or anything, but he moved his head in time with the music and watched Bella lovingly. As she danced, Bella felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned round to see Dean holding a six pack of beer. Angela and Ben were behind him, looking slightly awkward but happy all the same.

"Hey!" Bella yelled over the roar of the music, Dean shouted back but Bella couldn't hear him properly.

"Dance with me!" Bella yelled, tilting her head back so her chin was in the air and swinging her hair wildly, Dean laughed at her.

"Hey I'm Sam." Sam yelled over Bella's head, reaching out a hand to shake.

"The boyfriend, right?" Dean yelled back, Sam nodded.

"Cool!" Dean replied, "I'm her friend Dean, and that's Ben and Angela."

Ben and Angela had wrapped themselves around one another and were kissing ferociously, Dean laughed.

Bella handed Dean the joint and he smoked a few rings and then handed it back to her, she smoked some and handed it to Sam, before running through the crowd. She wasn't thinking straight due to the weed and all the alcohol she had drunk, but she felt ecstatic. She had spotted Jake and a pretty girl with wavy blonde hair enter the room.

"Hey!" she shouted over the music.

"Hey Bella, this is Ellie!"

"Hi Ellie!"

Ellie laughed, "Hey, Bella! This is some party."

"Too right it is." Bella replied, she was so happy with finally feeling free to do stuff like this, if she had asked Edward to do this he would be disgusted with her.

"You look good together." Bella commented to Jake and Ellie, then she hugged Jake and moved back over to Sam. Luckily Sam lived in quite a remote area and he had no neighbours, someone cranked the music up even higher. Bella grabbed a can of beer and downed it quickly, then she went searching for Sam.

She found Quil sitting at the bottom of the staircase with some random girl with dyed red hair in his arms, she was kissing him all over.

"Quil! Have you seen Sam?"

Quil looked round frowning, "No," he started to say but he stopped suddenly to let out a groan, the redhead had her hand on his dick.

Bella rolled her eyes and continued to move around the house looking for him, she found Jared and Embry sitting in the kitchen with joints and asked them. They were completely gone, Bella could smell the drugs on them.

"Bella, has anyone ever told you how _hot _you are?" Jared asked, flinging an arm around her. "I mean, my soul mate better be as hot as you!"

Bella laughed and shrugged his arm off of her shoulders, "Down, boy. Embry?"

"You aren't hot, Bella. You are beautiful. When I look at you I see… I see glory!" Embry said, his voice dreamy.

Bella tried to glare at them but they looked so funny as they swayed in time with one another she spluttered with laughter and continued through the room. She couldn't find Sam but she did find Dean standing in the corner with some guy, talking about Vegas or something.

"Dean! Where's Sam?"

"I don't know, Bella… I need…"

"What do you need, Dean?" Bella asked nervously, putting a hand to his skin, and then flinching. He felt even hotter than Sam! That couldn't be right… could it?

"I need to go outside, I'm not too feeling, I mean, I'm feeling, I'm not feeling too could."

Bella gasped slightly, he was definitely burning up. She began to drag him through the crowd, maybe he was having a panic attack or something, she could hear his rapid, heavy breaths. They got outside and there were still loads of people there, but there was fresh air. The music was still so loud, Bella thought she was going half deaf, she could barely hear anything.

"Dean, what's the matter?" she demanded of him. Then she heard a howl. A howl! It had to be one of the wolves… Sam. She had seen everyone else but Sam inside, only he had been heading upstairs with a mystery girl.

"Oh shit. Dean, please wait over there quickly… wait!"

She led him to Sam's shed at the back of the garden and left him sitting in there, she instructed him to wait because she had to go find the other wolf pack boys and tell them she heard a howl. She kept hearing it as she raced to the back door and then back in to the crowd. God, they were all so high, would that wear off once they phased? Heading in to the kitchen, she passed Quil, the girl was now freaking topless.

"Quil!" she shrieked at him.

"I'm a bit preoccupied." Quil snorted, shutting up as soon as the girl crushed her lips to his.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Quil, I heard a howl! Go outside, phase!"

She didn't care who heard, nobody would remember anything the next day. La push parties were way hard core. In the kitchen, Jared and Embry seemed to be talking normally, at least the effects of drugs still wore off of them quite quickly.

"You find Sam?" Jared asked her.

"No, but I heard his howl. Go, go!"

Jared and Embry shot surprised looks at her and then at one another, and then in unison tore out towards the back door. Quil had left the topless redhead on the stairs and she was crying, saying to herself, "EVERYBODY LEAVES ME!"

Bella felt a little bad but really it was just a hook up so she couldn't be that torn up about it. Outside the spare bedroom she hesitated, what if she was walking in on them…?

She was, as she opened the door her eyes fell upon the girl wincing and moaning on all fours, Paul was leaning over her and had his hand in her hair.

"Bella, what the fuck!?" he roared angrily, gesturing to his sex buddy.

"You need to phase!" Bella said, holding her hands over her eyes. "Sam howled!"

"I'm doing her at the moment, Bella!"

"What if he needs you?!"

Paul muttered angrily and rolled his eyes, Bella peeped through a gap between her fingers to see him pulling out of the girl. She didn't have it in her to be too embarrassed though, she was just worried about Sam. _Damn,_ she thought to herself, _I have just broken up two hook ups._

Although she hadn't found Jake, she knew he wouldn't want to leave Ellie anyway so there was no point searching for him and ruining their getting to know each other session, not that this party was very good for it. Bella did understand what Sam meant, when you weren't as high or drunk it just looked like hell to be involved in this party. Her only concern other than Sam and the others was Dean, she ran back over to the shed.

"Sorry, I had to do something, I-" she stopped in the doorway, Dean wasn't even in the shed.

"Great." She muttered to herself.

Her head had already started to ache; she was surprised how quick the high had faded. Not really in the mood to go back to the party and also filled with worry about what was going on with the wolves, Bella curled up on one of the chairs that leant against the wall of the garage.

"Bella?"

Bella jerked upright, blinking in to blasting sunlight. Slowly her eyes focused on to the face of Jake, he was looking down at her, chewing his lip.

"Jake?" Bella mumbled, sitting up and looking around the room blearily. "Did I fall asleep in the garage?"

Jake nodded and took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Whoa, Jake, what's going on?"

"Bella, last night, I… something happened."

Bella felt her heart start to hammer beneath her sweater already, the events of last night were slowly returning to her, she had heard Sam's howl…

"Sam." She said suddenly, and Jake's startled eyes were enough to tell her she was right, something was wrong with Sam. "What's happened to him?"

"You have to come with me, Bella I-"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong with him!"

Jake rolled his eyes, ignoring her protests he hauled her in to his arms and carried her round to the front of the house where her truck was parked.

"Jake, tell me what's happened."

He didn't. They drove with Bella demanding to know what was going on but receiving no answers, eventually she gave up and rested her head against the window. They pulled up outside a house Bella had never been to, and she stomped up the path behind Jake angrily. What was wrong with Sam!?

Jake didn't bother knocking on the door, so Bella followed him in to the living room where she saw her Dad's friend Sue Clearwater leant over a body… _Sam. _

"What's happened?" she breathed, moving over to stand beside Sue, who stood up and moved aside for Bella.

She took the place of Leah hovering over him and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Sam?" she asked softly, but he didn't make a sound.

"Damn it, tell me what happened!" she yelled, angry that they were hiding it from her.

"At the party last night he smelt a leech so he chased after it. He howled for us but none of us heard, if you hadn't told us you heard him, Bella, he'd probably…" Jared started to explain, but that didn't even explain what had happened. She opened her mouth to say so but Quil went on.

"It was Edward, Bella. He was coming for you but Sam chased him away, only Edward lost it. He… he got his arms around him and he's shattered his bones. Sue's a doctor, she's doing all she can."

"His bones are shattered!? What does that mean?"

"He's in a great deal of pain, we're lucky he is a shapeshifter because it means his bones will heal, but first we have to break all the bones. I have a hospital bed coming over." Sue said quietly.

"_He _did this? I'm going to kill him, that _bastard_!" she got to her feet and started for the door, but a hand stopped her.

She turned around, ready to shove whoever it was away but she found herself looking in to the eyes of Dean.

"What are _you _doing here?" she gasped, forgetting to be mad.

"I… last night, when you left, I… I turned."

"_You're _a werewolf?" Bella said, her eyebrows shot up. "How? You aren't even from here!"

"My grandma was Quileute, I'm the first male descendant since my great great grandma. My grandma made my mom swear to bring me here when she died."

"Oh… god." Bella moaned, "You're a werewolf too. Am I some sort of supernatural magnet?"

Dean laughed, and Bella smiled but then her face tightened, she turned around again and began to head out the door, but this time Embry stopped her.

"Bella, the morphine will wear off soon and Sam will want you. And we aren't letting you go and try and fight a vampire alone. We'll wait, Bella."

"No, I need to go!"

"P-please, get me Bel-Bella." somebody croaked, and everyone looked round, including Bella.

Sam's lips were moving, no more sound came out but he was undoubtedly mouthing, "Bella."

She rushed back to his side and collapsed on to the floor around her, Sam had always been so strong… and here he was, looking so weak and vulnerable…

"I'm here, Sam." She whispered, kissing his lips. "I love you, I'm here. I'm so sorry he did this to you.."

"I…love..y-you."

Bella smiled and wiped some tears from her cheek and fell down, resting her head on his chest and hugging him. "I'm not leaving you."

They had to cancel dinner with Sam's mom, there was no way he could even think of standing up. They moved Sam in to the guest room and Bella lay on the bed beside him, not daring to close her eyes in case something went wrong, she couldn't bear watching his pain. When he awoke he would wince and growl, he would tremble like he was about to phase but he wasn't allowed to, because that would interfere with the re growing of his bones.

"You okay?" he asked Bella gruffly in the evening while he waited for his next dose of morphine to kick in.

"_You're _asking _me_ if I'm okay?"

"Yes."

"Sam, I'm fine. Well, I'm worried about you and I am furious with Edward… we have to kill him when you're better, I swear."

Sam laughed shakily, then winced. "I l-love you, B-Bel-Bella."

"I love you more."

Bella shuffled closer to him and Sam (painfully) put an around her waist, pulling her closer, and then they kissed. Slowly, Sam let out a sigh as relief, at the taste of Bella's lips and at the sweet feeling of the morphine, and slowly his eyes closed again. It was more difficult than Bella would have ever imagined, seeing him in such pain. He could barely function properly because he was having to be knocked out the majority of the time so that he wouldn't feel the pain of his bones growing back. Bella had watched earlier as they had broken his bones, it was the most terrifying thing she had ever witnessed.

As she thought over the events of the day and enjoyed the feeling of being in Sam's arms, she gradually drifted off in to near sleep.

She was startled awake.

"What are _you _doing in my house?"

Leah Clearwater stood in the doorway, glaring at Bella and the sleeping Sam with obvious disgust, her arms were folded across her chest.

"Leah…?"

She hadn't seen her since she met her briefly at Jake's house, and here she was staring at her like she was mud on the bottom of her shoe.

"What is my fucking ex boyfriend doing in my house?" she asked again, a tone of malice in her voice.

"Ex boyfriend?" Bella repeated, aghast.

Nobody had ever told her Sam was in a relationship with Leah! She had been told briefly about how he had got out of a serious relationship but not with Leah, and anyway they said that was at least two years before, surely Leah wasn't still pissed off?

"Yes. He disappeared, I searched for him all day and all night, because I _loved _him, and then he came back and broke my heart."

"Why?" Bella murmured, not wanting to talk loudly.

Leah laughed a cold laugh, "Because 'it isn't fate, Leah!'" she said in perfect imitation of his voice.

"Leah, I'm sorry, I-"

"If you were sorry you would break up with him you little _slut." _

Bella shut her eyes and opened them wider, letting out a little laugh. "How am I a slut, Leah?" she asked, "I'm not just sleeping with any random guy, not that we have even slept together yet."

"He's my ex boyfriend."

"Most guys are somebody's ex boyfriend, Leah. Sam is right, you and him aren't fate."

Leah opened her mouth to retort, her face was flaming an angry red, but her younger brother Seth appeared at her shoulder.

"Leah, what are you doing in here?" he asked suspiciously, and then looked from her violent looking face to Bella's close to tears one, and groaned.

"Leah, Sam is hurt and mom is helping him. Leave them alone."

"Yeah. My mom is playing house with my ex boyfriend and his freaking girlfriend!" Leah retorted furiously.

"Leah, please come out." Seth pleaded, "Please?"

It seemed Seth could make Leah do anything he wanted, because once they had a minor stare down, she let out an angry sound and stormed off, Bella heard her stomping downstairs and then the front door slammed. Seth winced.

"Sorry about her, Bella."

He had grown so much since Bella had last seen him. It was a while ago, however it was so weird. He was so much more muscular and he looked like he'd begin to grow facial hair anytime… could he be preparing to phase, too? She could kill Edward, and even his family. Their return had made her new friend phase and she hadn't even been able to help him try and get his head around it because she was tending to her boyfriend who had been practically left for dead by Edward. Now they were going to force young little Seth to phase? Surely then he would be the youngest of them to phase for the first time…

"Err… Bella?"

She flinched again, realising she had probably been studying Seth for quite a while.

"Oh, sorry, Seth. I don't know where my head is at the moment."

Seth smiled at her, "It's fine. I was just saying, sorry about Leah. I hope he gets better soon. I'll see you round."

He nodded at Sam and then retreated from the room. Bella heard the front door close again. She turned her attention back to Sam's face, giving him a goodnight peck on the head and then curling closer to him, at last able to relax.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**Upcoming lemons! **

Bella woke as the sun shone through a gap in the curtain the next morning, Sam was still asleep, his face wasn't screwed up in anguished pain, he had a small smile on his face; he looked so relaxed. Stretching across to pick up her phone from the bedside table, Bella saw it was only seven in the morning, though she had fallen asleep relatively early, only waking when Sam started groaning from the pain. It was so horrible seeing him in so much pain; Sam who was always so strong and brave, nothing _ever _seemed to hurt him. She had a text from Charlie, saying he hoped Sam got better and would she be home later? She texted back, I'll let you know how it goes. X

As Bella lay back on the bed, examining Sam's beauty, she wondered how trashed his house was after that party. She decided to go back there during the day and make it look normal again so he didn't have to do it when he was fully healed, but she really didn't want to leave him.

"Hey, Bella."

She jumped again, Dean had just walked in to the room, Embry followed him.

"Dean! God, I've not even seen you since you told me you were a werewolf!"

He smiled wanly and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room, Embry leant against the window sill.

"So, how's werewolf life treating you?" Bella asked him, trying to be quiet.

Dean grimaced, "At least I know I'll be able to protect myself from my arsehole dad now."

Embry sighed heavily, "Please try and control yourself, Dean. If… if he tries anything, you can move in with Sam. He has a spare room."

"So did you phase when I left you in the garage?" Bella asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the topic of Dean's abusive dad. She wondered why he had told Embry, then remembered they hear each other's thoughts.

Dean nodded, "It happened in the garage, I didn't know what the heck to do. I lost it, and then I heard Sam in my head. He told me I had to run with him, and he explained it briefly but it made no fucking sense. I had to try and run without anybody noticing but I was freaking out like mad. I… I was the only one there at the time when Sam got attacked. I didn't know what to do, and then I had to try and explain to the other guys and they were just like, who the heck are you? I couldn't even remember who I was when they asked."

"That… must have sucked."

"I tried to intervene, Bella, but I was just seeing it through my head. I didn't know where I was or where Sam was…"

"Dean, it's fine. Will you do me a favour, though?"

"Anything."

"When you get the chance, make sure Edward gets killed."

Embry laughed darkly, "I want to go get him now, but… we should wait for Sam's word."

"I wish I could kill him myself." Bella muttered, glaring at an imaginary Edward.

"So Bella, _Edward, _the psycho who tried to sit next to you in biology, is a vampire?"

"Afraid so."

"And you _knew _this while you were dating?"

Bella shrugged, "I was an idiot."

"To be fair, you're still dating a werewolf." Embry pointed out, laughing.

"What!?"

Everyone looked up… oh crap. Leah appeared to have been listening outside, she was standing in the doorway, staring at Sam with a horrified expression on her face.

"Leah, how long have you been standing there?" Embry asked, alarmed.

She scowled, "Long enough to hear you say he's a freaking werewolf. Are you all high?"

Dean looked around the room, then instantly began to sway and make his voice dreamy, "Yes, I'm so high. Weed. Mmm, sweet weed!"

Bella shot him a puzzled look, and although it was highly unbelievable she looked at Leah hopefully, wishing that she swallowed the lie. Of course, she didn't.

"Tell me what exactly you mean." She demanded.

"I think… I think you should talk to your dad about this." Embry said sheepishly.

"What does _he _know?"

"Er… everything. He's a council member."

Leah's jaw dropped slightly, "What the heck are you on?"

"Leah, I can't tell you. You have to ask Harry."

Leah didn't back down, she raised an eyebrow, challenging them.

"I physically cant get the words out, and neither can Dean."

"What about Bella?"

Bella looked to Embry desperately, _she _didn't want to be the one to spill the secret.

"Just go ask Harry." Embry insisted.

Leah shot Bella a look of daggers and then backed out of the room, slamming the door as she went. Sam jerked in his sleep, his eyes opened briefly but then he went right out again.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Dean wondered, leaning back in his chair.

Bella shrugged, but Embry answered.

"She's Sam's ex girlfriend."

"Yeah I know, but she looks like she wants to kill me."

"I know, but Bella, they really were in love. Sam wanted to propose to her and everything."

"Wha-"

"No, no, that was just before he met you, don't worry!" Embry rushed to assure her. "They were madly in love, though. Probably even more than you were with Edward. Sam really hurt her, Bella. He didn't want to, but he did. He disappeared for weeks, Leah searched for him, she was miserable, and then when he came back he wasn't himself anymore, not for a while. He left Leah, and it wasn't pretty."

"How is that _my _fault?"

"Bella, if before you met Sam, the leech – Edward – came back with a new girlfriend, wouldn't you hate it? Wouldn't you hate _her?_"

Bella thought about his words for a long while, and then decided to change the subject.

"I, uh, want to go and clean up at Sam's. I don't want him going home to all the party mess."

"Alright, want us to come with-"

"No, it's fine, I want someone to be here when Sam wakes up."

Bella brushed a light kiss on Sam's lips, hugged Dean quickly and then Embry.

"I'll see you later."

On her way out to her truck, Bella spotted Leah sitting on a giant log that was lying near the house looking out to the sea, her back to Bella. She was going to try and ignore her, just get in to her truck and leave, but then she heard Leah crying. Only slightly, she was sniffing and holding a cigarette, as Bella got closer, she saw tears falling rapidly on to Leah's bare legs, she was only in an oversized jumper despite the cold.

"Leah?" Bella said quietly, she didn't really want to and she was only expecting Leah to tell her to get lost, however it would be wrong for her to not even check she was okay.

Leah didn't say anything, though, she just took a drag on the cigarette and wiped her face. Bella sat down beside Leah awkwardly, ignoring the hard stare on her.

"Are you okay?"

Leah shook her head and laughed a little.

"I'm dandy."

"Leah, please know I'm sorry. I wish we didn't have to be here, it obviously hurts you…"

"Yes. It hurts when he isn't here, too."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't make him leave me."

Bella turned her head to look at Leah properly, Leah was watching her with tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't think he wanted to. He did it so he wouldn't be lying to you."

"I know." Leah said shortly. "It just hurts. Didn't your boyfriend leave you? I heard Charlie talking to mom about it, you barely even spoke, you just stared out your window like a dead person. Don't you understand that it isn't like you can control this? You can't just _control _depression."

"You can try. Forget about Sam, move on. He didn't treat you right, so you deserve better."

"Don't _you _deserve better?"

Bella shook her head, "Me and him are meant to be, Leah. Did you ask your mum about the wolf thing?"

Leah laughed again, "Yep."

"Did she explain?"

"What, that my ex boyfriend and his little La Push gang change in to four legged beasts, and you think that means you belong together?"

"He imprinted on me."

Leah looked disgusted, took another drag on her cigarette, then stamped it in to the ground with the heel of her slipper.

"_Imprinted_?"

Bella nodded, "Am I even allowed to tell you?"

"Mom told me, so I don't see why not. I just can't tell anyone."

"Imprinting is something a shapeshifter does when he sees his soul mate."

Leah snorted, "Like a cat peeing to mark it's territory."

That sounded disgusting, but Bella knew that's kind of what it was anyway. Grimacing, Bella got to her feet, then smiled at Leah.

She smiled back.

"I'll see you later."

Leah didn't answer, she just looked back out to the beach. Bella sighed and walked over to her truck.

Sam's house was a wreck. Luckily he didn't have many valuable items and the photo of him and his mom was still okay, but there was a stain that smelt like stale beer on the carpet and empty bottles and cans strewn all across the floor, only it was all rubbish so it would be quite easy to clean, luckily. Once she had got herself a glass of water, Bella searched through the kitchen drawers, eventually finding a roll of bin liners. Bella found some CD's in amongst the books on Sam's shelf in the living room and listened to them in the background while she threw trash in all the bags. Luckily upstairs wasn't too bad, although there was a pile of puke in the corner of the bathroom. Feeling much like vomiting herself, Bella had to clean it up, to her disgust. It didn't take too long for her to clean up, she had expected it to take at least two hours, it only took her forty five minutes. The garden wasn't too bad, there were some bottles spread across the grass, but Bella just added them to the trash. Once she was done, she went upstairs to get some clean cutoffs and a T-shirt for Sam to wear once he was better and put them in her rucksack, then drove back to Harry and Sue's house. When she got there, she was surprised to see that Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with Harry, drinking a can of beer.

"Oh, Dad, hey!" she said when she saw him, putting her rucksack at the bottom of the stairs to give her father a hug.

"Hi, Bella." he replied, giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, is Sam up?"

"Yes, he's feeling better." Sue said from the worktop, smiling. "I've set up another drip, but his bones are close to healing.

Bella nodded, full of relief. "Thank you so much. You haven't met him yet, right?" she asked, looking at her dad.

"Nope, not until you're ready for me to."

"Probably not today while he's in such a state." Bella laughed, hugging Charlie and then running upstairs to see Sam. He was sitting up and he smiled the minute he saw her, but he still looked like he was in excruciating pain. Dean and Embry were still there, only this time joined by Paul and Jake.

"Hey guys." Bella said, rushing forwards to kiss Sam carefully. She sat down beside him and felt his arm around her.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." She said gently, but he just shook his head.

"Don't apologise, Bella!"

Bella rolled her eyes but grinned at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jake, how's it going with Ellie?" she asked, "I can't remember her very well, sorry."

Jake laughed, "You were pretty drunk. It's good, I'm seeing her again tonight."

"That's great, Jake!" Bella said, leaning forwards to high five her friend, "Now, please tell me you are going to kill Edward?"

Everyone laughed, "Not yet, Bella. We are going to ask them to leave."

"They could have killed you!" Bella echoed incredulously, "They cant get away with that!"

"We don't want a fight."

Bella sighed heavily, she hated Edward with every bone in her body.

"What if they don't leave?" Jake asked, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Then…"

"Kill them?" Bella suggested helpfully.

Everyone laughed again, they clearly all wanted Edward dead as much as she did. She understood more how he was feeling after what Leah said, but Leah didn't try and kill Bella in hope that Sam would take her back.

"We'll discuss that when the time comes." Sam said, a tone of finality to his voice, but that didn't stop him smiling at Bella with such clear adoration on his face.

"Bella?" Dean asked from the corner.

"Yeah?"

"How did you even manage to hide that your ex boyfriend is a vampire and your current boyfriend is a werewolf? I mean, you didn't seem at all bothered having some crazy psycho vampire leering over us at school!"

Bella laughed, "I don't really have a clue. I mean, it doesn't bother me at all about you guys and Sam. I just think, 'Wow, my boyfriend is a macho tough guy!'"

Sam barked out a laugh, tightening his grip around Bella's arm and kissing her forehead.

"With Edward? I don't know, it just… never bothered me." She finished uncomfortably; she didn't really want to go in to the details and admit the reason she was an idiot and didn't even run away when he threatened the possibility of him ripping her throat out was because she was desperately in love with him, that would be an awkward conversation. Dean seemed to understand, though, he didn't push the subject any further.

"So, how's werewolf life treating you?"

Dean grinned, "Weird."

Bella raised an eyebrow, surprised that was all he said about it, but decided to return the favour to him and not push the subject any further.

"Speaking of which," Paul spoke for the first time, "We should go on duty."

"Stay away from the Cullens." Sam called after Paul, Embry and Dean as they heard them all going downstairs.

Jake stayed with them for a little bit and Bella and Sam gave him tips on how to act around Ellie, but then he left leaving Sam and Bella in privacy whilst Sam was actually awake and fully sane for the first time in what felt like forever. After they shared a very long deserved make out session, Bella sat down next to him and looked at him seriously.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

Sam made a face, "Yes. Not too much, though."

"Do you know how long the rest of the process will be?" Bella asked, shifting to lean against his arm carefully, though her weight probably wouldn't affect him at all.

"No, Sue said maybe a week but it's hard to say."

Bella sighed, resting her head against Sam's shoulder. "I spoke to Leah earlier."

Sam groaned quietly, "Was she terrible?"

"Don't be mean." Bella said, annoyed. "She's hurting."

"What did she say to you, Bella?"

"Nothing! Sam, you broke her heart, of course she is hurt! Yes at first she was rude but when I went outside…" she paused, unsure if it was fair of her to be revealing what she and Leah spoke about earlier, although she had already started and also, if she wanted everyone to start treating Leah in a nicer way, they would have to understand how she was _feeling_.

"Sam, she is depressed, you know that, right?"

Sam didn't say anything, he just looked at the wall. "Bella, I couldn't help it."

"I know. Listen to me though. Sam, you hurt her, and people react to pain in different ways. _I _reacted by disappearing, not being myself at all, I was gone. I was dead inside. Leah… Leah hides herself. She hasn't always been so rude, has she?"

Sam thought for a while, "No. She used to be… the kindest girl I knew."

"Yes, and she hides that. She doesn't want people to think she is weak, she doesn't want anyone to break her heart like _you _did."

"I didn't _want _to break-"

"I'm not saying you did! Just try and be more understanding."

"How? Become best friends with her and show off how much I love you? That will just hurt her more."

"No. You and the pack… be nicer. You're going to be here, in her house, and she will feel like you are taking her home away from her as well as her happiness. Respect her as much as you can."

"Why do I feel like you're an agony aunt all of a sudden?" Sam muttered.

Bella hit him playfully, "Aunt Bella, sound good?"

"The best."

They laughed together, and then Sam pulled Bella closer to kiss her again.

"Please promise to be kinder to her, though." Bella whispered between kisses.

"I promise, Bella." Sam replied, watching her lovingly.

"Do you think you'll be able to… walk properly and everything once your bones are healed? They'll work properly, right?"

"I don't see why not. Hey, Bella?"

"Mm hmm?"

"There's still some of me that works you know." Sam teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Bella gasped slightly, over exaggerating. "Sam, my father is downstairs!"

Sam laughed, "Doesn't that make it so much more mysterious?"

Although it made Bella feel slightly awkward to be even thinking of doing something in Sam's ex girlfriend house _and _also the fact that her father was downstairs, she couldn't help herself. The other day when she had given him that blowjob… it had been so perfect. She always thought of them as kind of trampy, the porn star way of life, but she wasn't going to lie and say she didn't enjoy it. Chewing on her bottom lip again, Bella looked down at Sam's member, she was straddled over his thighs with her arms around his neck.

"I am _only _doing this as a get well treat." She whispered.

Sam grinned at her, and Bella heard his little groan of delight the minute she freed his cock when she pulled his shorts off.

"Didn't we say _you _would return the favour to _me _next?" Bella asked, though she felt like a starving child trying to refuse such a delicious meal from their crazy neighbour, it was so tempting…

"I could if you want…"

"No, not while you're still ill."

Sam laughed again, and Bella looked up at him from beneath her lashes, imitating her movements from the other day as her hand stroked his erect friend. Licking her lips slightly, she leaned forwards, wrapping her lips round the head of his dick. She knew he couldn't help it, but Bella couldn't help but worry that somebody would hear as Sam's low growls and groans grew louder. She couldn't stop though, her head was moving up and down as if she was head banging at a muse concert.

"Fuck, I love you." Sam kept saying repeatedly, moving his head back and rolling it in small circles. "I fucking love you!"

Bella laughed, but it only came as a low rumble in her throat as she sucked him, looking up in to his eyes. She thought she saw them flash yellow again but they returned to normal almost instantly, the minute she took a breath to tell him she loved her. Bella only pulled away from him when he whispered to her, "I'm going to cum."

She didn't feel like swallowing it today, so she sat back, just licking the little bit of his squirt that had got on her lips as she moved away. As Sam was pulling his shorts back up, Sue walked in. Bella felt her heart plummet, worried Sue had come to tell them off for sharing such a moment under her roof.

"Ah, hello." Sue said, a slight pink tinge flushed in to her face but she didn't say anything or look at them questionably, she just said hurriedly, "I've come to change your drip, Sam. Bella, Charlie is asking for you."

Bella nodded, feeling her face heat, knowing she was probably redder than a traffic light. "I'll, uh, go and see him, then."

She got to her feet, "I'll see you in a minute, Sam."

More embarrassed than ever, Bella made her way downstairs, seeing Charlie standing in the kitchen doorway pulling his coat on.

"Bella, I'm going to head home now." He said as a greeting, "Are you staying with Sam tonight?"

Bella nodded awkwardly, she didn't know how her dad felt about her staying in bed with a guy. He didn't seem to be annoyed, though.

"Give him my best."

He gave her a quick hug and then headed out to his car, Bella waved from the window with Harry.

"How's imprint life treating you, Bella?" Harry asked her, taking her by surprise.

"Er… it's great, I guess. Confusing, but great."

Harry seemed intrigued, "How so?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know… I guess it's just because although it is so _bizarre, _I mean, my boyfriend is a werewolf! However I… I really love him. It's great because I _know _he loves me too."

Harry smiled at her, "You know, I remember when you were a kid and you used to visit."

"Yeah?" Bella asked, surprised.

She always forgot that most adults in town all knew her when she was a lot younger and she felt sort of guilty because she didn't have a clue who the majority of them were. She remembered Harry though, not so much Sue, but she remembered going on fishing trips with Charlie, Billy and Harry. Jake would be there too, and she remembered making mud pies with him and playing tag.

"Yes. You've grown up to be amazing, Bella."

Bella felt herself blush, and Harry chuckled.

"You take care of Charlie, you take care of Sam, you even managed to get through to Leah. A little bit."

"I did?" Bella echoed, she didn't even know anyone saw her with Leah.

Harry nodded at her, "I saw you out the window. I was half expecting her to slap you and storm off."

Bella looked down at the floor, "Us girls have to stick together, I guess."

Sue appeared in the room then, going to stand beside Harry.

"Bella, Sam's recovering a lot quicker than I thought he would. You can go and see him now, if you want. I can bring you both some food up."

As she spoke, Bella noticed Sue was determinedly looking anywhere but at Bella, she felt her face heat yet again, if Sue had walked in a minute earlier…

"Thanks, Sue." She mumbled, disappearing upstairs.

Sam was still lying back on a mound of pillows, he looked like he was close to sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, Bella crept round the bed and slid under the covers with him, lying her head against his chest. She felt his arm fall over her waist and smiled to herself, she felt so much safer just at his simple touch. Neither of them were actually asleep, but they didn't say anything or move, they just enjoyed being close to one another. Sue bought them up bowls of soup on a tray and they sat up to eat.

"Thanks for earlier." Sam murmured, winking at Bella as he chewed on some soup drenched bread.

Bella laughed, "We almost got caught."

Sam just shrugged, "Not like the whole pack won't see anyway."

"_What?"_

Grinning nervously, Sam explained, "Well, considering we read each other's minds and I am constantly thinking of you, occasions like this will pop up."

"Oh my god!" Bella wailed, mildly horrified. "You mean they will all _see _me like, naked and everything?"

Sam nodded, still looking sheepish.

"Paul's been complaining to me about having to endure Dean's dreams of buff hot guys covered in soapy water." He offered, trying to make Bella laugh.

He succeeded, she dissolved in to fits of laughter. She felt at least a little better.

"So Dean is a wolf." She said seriously after they had calmed down, "Do you think his mom knows? Maybe that's why she bought him back."

Sam shook his head, "I don't think so. I think his grandma did, before she died she would always be watching me closely if I saw her, like she expected something weird

about me. I think she knew Dean would change and need to be with a pack."

"Wait, so he could have gone to another pack?"

"It makes sense for him to be with us, his grandma was Quileute."

"She lived in Forks, though."

"Bigger houses are in Forks." Sam said, "Anyway, the point is, Dean is in our pack now. He's one of us."

Bella nodded, "Who's been teaching him the ropes?"

"Mostly Embry, I think. It should be Jared, but him and Embry seem to get on better for some reason."

They finished their soup and Bella took the bowls downstairs, running in to Seth in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Bella." he said when he saw her, he looked slightly shifty as he stacked junk food up in his arms.

"Midnight snack?" she said in greeting, smiling at him and raising an eyebrow.

Seth sighed, opening a packet of cookies. "Lately, all I can think of is food. I'm just so hungry all the time!"

He sounded like he was going through a midlife crisis or something, Bella laughed.

"It isn't funny, though! I need to eat all the food in the house to fill me up and mom won't let me!"

Smiling, Bella promised, "I didn't see you."

"'Fanks Be-ya." He said through a mouth of food, his words almost didn't make any sense.

All the la push boys Bella knew literally ate non stop… the only la push boys she knew, though, were all wolves. With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Bella realised that fifteen year old Seth probably wouldn't be just an ordinary La push boy soon. Harry definitely had the blood, why else would he be a council member and one of the tribal elders? That meant Seth would be too, and his childhood would be taken away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

**A/N There are brief mentions of child abuse in this chapter. They aren't really graphic however if things like this could trigger you, feel free to message me to find out what happens in this chapter in more detail so that you don't have to read it.**

Sam was pretty much fully healed, and he was now able to phase again and go on duty. Therefore, Charlie insisted Bella return home. As she slept in her bed one night she couldn't help but wish she could have the weight of Sam's arm draped around her or having her head pressed against his chest, feeling the warmth of his touch spread through her own limbs. Visualising this somehow made it slightly easier for her to sleep without his presence. As she was close to sleeping, however, she was awoken by her phone blaring. It was so late that Bella ignored it at first, however when it rang for the second time she couldn't cope with leaving it ringing, so she got to her feet and crossed the room, picking her phone up from the desk.

"Hello?" she said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Bella?"

"Dean?"

Dean sounded panicked, Bella could hear his voice shaking as he spoke to her, his breaths were so heavy she thought she could literally feel his breath in her ear.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"Bella, I need…" he said, and then all Bella could hear was cracking and rustling on the other side of the phone.

"Dean? Dean! Dean!?"

He didn't say anything for a while, and then his voice resounded. "Bella, please help me."

"Dean? Where are you? Are you there?"

Her heart started to pump harder, what was going on? Was he being chased or something like that? Maybe he was drunk, he was meant to be going out with Embry, Quil and Jake tonight… but it was 3am and he didn't sound drunk.

"Bella, I'm walking… walking to your house."

"What?!" Bella demanded, Dean lived miles away from her. "Dean, stay where you are!" she hissed.

Without hanging up, Bella put her phone down on a surface to pull on leggings and a hoodie, then once she had shoved her sneakers on to her feet she ran downstairs, holding the phone to her ear and her keys in hand. She drove slowly so she could see Dean but she was even getting annoyed at her _own _speed, something was wrong with Dean and she was crawling along the road like a tortoise.

Once she had connected her phone to the hands free, she demanded to know his whereabouts.

"I don't know, I'm on some road…"

"Is there anywhere I might know? A shop, a garage?"

He didn't say anything for a while, just heavy breathing.

"Dean, focus! What's going on?"

"I'm… there's a pre school."

"What's it called?"

"I don't know, Bella, is there even more than one?"

"No, no, there isn't." she snapped, she was worried about her friend but she was also kind of pissed off that he wasn't even telling her what was wrong. As she drove slowly up the road, she spotted a figure walking, she could only just see it with the dim headlights of her truck.

"Dean, is that you? Do you see my truck?"

"…Yes."

Bella slowed to a complete stop and waited for Dean to limp over to her. Why was he limping? As he got closer, Bella leaned over to unlock the truck door. He slid on to the seat, looking uncomfortable. She didn't start the truck, she just looked at him, and then gasped. Blood was dripping down from just above his eyes, he looked like he was winking to stop the blood getting in his actual eye. He also had a bloody lip, he was almost unrecognisable though because the two marks on his face that were seeping blood were huge.

"Oh my god." Bella breathed. "How did somebody mark _you _so bad?"

"My beloved father." Dean spat, but his voice was still all small and shaky.

"He marked you? Werewolves don't bruise or scab or anything…"

"He didn't use his hand." Said Dean, closing his eyes properly. "He used a shovel."

Unsure of what she was even supposed to say, Bella just started the truck and reversed down the road, then turned around and headed home.

"Why?" she asked.

Dean just shrugged, "Bella, I tried so hard not to phase. I almost lost it."

"Dean, why did he do this to you."

"He does it a lot. Used to, anyway. I actually _believed _he had changed, along with my stupid mother. It used to be for stuff like I didn't do my homework or I got a detention, I got kicked off the football team… I'm gay."

Bella didn't say anything still, she didn't have a clue how to react. She would take Dean to her house and he would explain to Charlie, and Charlie could arrest his dad, that was simple. She was good at planning things like that… however she didn't know how to act around somebody with feelings and emotions. She planned, she wasn't good at comforting. Leah had been a different story, they were familiar with how one another felt and that was just over an ex boyfriend, this was about an abusive dad.

"Today?" she croaked, looking at him sideward.

"He… he's sick of the wolves, he said. He wanted to arrange a hunting party. I told him he couldn't, I mean I wasn't going to let him kill my new brothers, the guys who actually treat me like family… anyway, I told him he can't kill the wolves, he called me a pussy, I argued back with him. He dragged me outside and… attacked me with a fucking shovel. I ran away, he fired a freaking gun after me… I wanted to phase but if he was chasing me and saw a wolf he would not refrain from killing it."

"Dean, I… I'm so sorry." Bella whispered, it felt like she was choking the words out because she was so shocked. She hadn't even realised it had been this bad for Dean before… obviously all abuse is bad but she didn't realise that a boys father could come so close to killing his son.

"Why? Not like you're the one who was beating me with a shovel."

They remained in silence for the remainder of the short drive back to Bella's house, and then they went inside. Bella led him in to the kitchen and did her best to clean him up, it was hard because she felt like vomiting from all the blood but she didn't let that stop her from trying to help him. Dean winced and groaned as she applied anti biotic to the wounds on his face and then wiped them dry with cotton as gently as she could.

"Do you need a plaster?"

Dean shook his head, "It should heal when I phase."

Bella nodded and made them both mugs of tea, sitting opposite him at the kitchen table and trying her best to stare down at the table, it pained her just to see how hurt Dean was. He had become one of her best friends, and the fact that he had told her about this and she hadn't even thought about it or worried about him… it made her feel sick and disgusted with herself.

"Dean, please don't go back there."

"Do I even have a choice?" Dean said moodily.

"Yes. Stay with Sam. That way you're always with the pack, too."

Dean shook his head. "They wouldn't let me."

"Who?"

"The law."

Shuffling round to sit in the chair beside him, Bella put his arm over his shoulder. "Considering the circumstances, they can't make you go back. Charlie, my dad, he'll vouch for you."

Dean shook his head again, Bella saw a single tear slide down his cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder, "Dean, you can't go back there."

"What if I'm not there to stop him from shooting one of the others?"

"He can't just go around shooting wolves."

"Even if he _can't _it doesn't mean he _won't, _Bella."

Bella opened her mouth to argue further, but Dean just lifted a hand and covered Bella's mouth.

"Thank you for helping me, Bella." he said softly. "But there's no way of escaping from him. I thought when he went to prison that he wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore but he just got right out again."

Bella pulled her head back to free her lips, "My dad can put him in jail for good. You can get a restraining order for when he gets back out… I don't know, Dean. You can't go back there."

"There's no choice!"

"Yes there is, Dean. You just have to have hope. You're staying here, you can't go back there. Stay here tonight and then tomorrow… we'll talk to my dad, okay?"

Dean nodded, but neither of them really felt like sleep so Bella made them each another cup of tea and they sat on the couch watching TV on low volume.

Charlie came downstairs at about six thirty to leave for work, and when he saw Dean he looked to Bella, confused. Dean was sort of asleep, flopped over on to his side so he didn't notice when Bella got to her feet and pulled Charlie to the kitchen, closing the living room door behind them.

"Bella, what's going on?" he demanded, "We've not discussed anything like this, and he isn't Sam."

"Dad, Dean is gay." Bella interrupted him tiredly.

"..Oh. What's he doing here so early?" replied Charlie, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Dad, we need your help."

Charlie's face turned to a frown, his brow furrowed. Bella rarely asked for his help, especially in such a desperate manner.

"What's the matter, Bells?"

"You know Dean's mom, Rochelle?"

Charlie nodded.

"Well her husband has come to join them in Forks and he was just let out of jail for something, I don't know what exactly but I think it may be linked to this…"

"And what is this, Bella?"

Bella gulped slightly, "Well last night, Dean's dad attacked him with a shovel. Did you see the giant cuts on his face?"

Charlie nodded stiffly, "What are you saying?"

"Dean's father is really abusive dad, he came close to killing Dean. I'm surprised it didn't knock him out, there was so much blood… he called me at like, three in the morning saying he was walking toward our house because he didn't know where else to go, I had to go and get him."

Scratching his head, Charlie pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "What are you asking for?"

"Lock him up! Question Dean and his mom, I don't know. His dad is _crazy_. He did this to him last night because Dean said he shouldn't hunt wolves."

Neither of them said anything more for a while, Charlie sat back in his chair, letting everything sink in.

"I'll have to question Dean first, and then we will get his father in."

Bella nodded, "Thank you."

"Drive him to the station this afternoon, about one. You should both get some sleep…"

"Okay. Thanks, dad."

Charlie left and Bella sat back down at the table, resting her head in her hands. Her phone was on the kitchen side, she reached out for it and went to call Sam, but she didn't want Dean to wake up and hear her, thinking she was gossiping. He should probably explain to them himself. At least being in the pack, having close ties with all of these brothers, Dean knew he would always have support. The pack had welcomed him with open arms, they were practically strangers but they already got on so well. Bella was marvelled at the fact that Dean had managed to stay in human form when he must have been so mad…

"Hey."

She jumped awake from her thoughts, Dean stood in the doorway. "I just heard your dad leave."

"Oh I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

Dean shook his head, "Not been getting much sleep anyway, my head is killing me."

"Want some pain killers or something?"

"Nah, they don't work on us, our bodies are too strong."

"Oh."

Bella poured them each a glass of orange juice and put some toast in the toaster, "I told Charlie, Dean." She said gently as she spread jam on one of the toast slices. "He wants to question you."

She didn't look at Dean, she wasn't sure how he would react to this news.

"What'll happen after that?" he asked shakily.

"They'll question your dad, maybe your mom as a witness."

Dean snorted, "Like she'd tell the truth."

Bella looked at him sympathetically, though he wasn't even looking at her to notice.

"Will they lock him up, do you think?"

Sighing, Bella sat back down, sliding a plate of toast across to him. "I don't know, Dean. If not, though, they'll at least give you permission to move out."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Don't thank me, Dean. It's what any decent friend should do."

Dean smiled up at her, "You're quite a decent friend."

Bella laughed and he did too, it was good to see him smile again.

"I want to go phase."

"Oh… are you sure?"

"Yeah, I should be on duty anyway."

"Make sure you're back in time to go to the station. I'll make some lunch… tell the guys to feel free to come over."

Dean left and Bella watched form the window as discreetly as she could, watching him phase just to check it didn't cause him any pain. She worried about Sam still, too, just in case his bones weren't fully healed or they got broken again when he phased or something like that, though she knew both were unlikely.

In an attempt to distract herself from worrying about Dean and Sam, Bella decided to go and buy some groceries, considering she'd offered to make lunch and they had barely any food in. Whilst she was pushing her cart up the aisle, she almost shoved it in to the cart of… Esme Cullen. What was she doing in a supermarket when she didn't even eat food, Bella wondered?

"Bella!" Esme said, shocked but also happy. She let go of her cart and walked round it to embrace Bella, who stiffened and moved away slightly. She hadn't seen Esme since that disaster of a birthday party, and although she was surprised she had gotten out of seeing Edward's family for so long she really hadn't expected to see them _here_. She really didn't want to be seeing them either, she held her breath as she saw Alice dancing towards her carrying a stack of fashion and home ware magazines.

"Bella!" she said, imitating Esme's excited trill.

"Hi." Belle muttered through gritted teeth, she knew that Alice and Esme had never been anything but kind to her… until they agreed to go with Edward's plan and left her all alone. Not that it bothered her that he had left anymore, it still annoyed her, though. Also, their son and brother had come close to killing her boyfriend, so she really wasn't in the mood to socialise. "I was just…"

She was cut off from speaking, however, as Alice enveloped her in to her lovely flowery scent, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck and squealing again. Esme had stepped back a little, giving Bella more space and smiling at her nervously. Bella didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be rude but she also really didn't want to talk to them.

"It's been so long since I saw you properly, Bella! You weren't at school!" Alice said, releasing her at last.

_You've been seeing me when you spied through my window like some creepy stalker _Bella thought to herself. She put a hand back on the cart, "It's great to see you guys but I should really be going. Charlie's waiting for me…"

"Oh, but Bella dear, we should really catch up!" Esme said, smiling warmly at her. "We've really missed you."

Something about Esme's kind, motherly nature made Bella really believe them, but she still wanted to get away from them as fast as possible. She didn't say anything, but she parted her lips briefly and started as if to walk away.

"Bella, you must come and see us one day!" Alice said, putting a hand on her arm lightly. "We could have a sleepover!"

"Er… yeah." Bella lied, doing her best to fake a smile. "I'll get back to you. I should really get going, I'll see you soon!"

She knew they would see through her act of false happiness and they would hear her heart beating faster the closer they got, but she didn't care if they believed her or not, she just wanted to get away from them. As soon as she was done at the checkout, Bella practically ran across the parking lot (which would have been a hilarious sight) to her truck, loaded the bags in and then drove home. She didn't know why seeing Esme and Alice had startled her so much, she used to love them so much… obviously they had been part of the cause of her depression but Bella knew they had no choice, and she no longer loved Edward so maybe her love for him was the thing that made it so she didn't get spooked by vampires… then she had an idea. She thought maybe, her tie to Sam who was a werewolf, put something in Bella which made her see the vampires as nothing but villains too. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Bella went inside, unpacked the groceries and started making a lasagne for lunch. She was exhausted, and while she cooked she was distracted with worry about what would happen to Dean. She also worried about his psychopath of a father. It was still early, so once she had cooked, she put the lasagne on the lowest heat just so it would stay warm and then went back in to the living room. With all her friends on duty she had nothing else to do but watch TV, only it was nothing remotely interesting to her so she ended up drifting off in to a happily dreamless sleep.

"Bella?"

She jerked upright, Sam was crouching down in front of the sofa, smiling at her.

"Hey sleepy head."

Bella smiled at him, pouting her lips so he would kiss her. She looked up to see the whole pack standing in the living room watching her, including a short girl beside Jacob. She was gorgeous, with wavy blonde hair tied in a messy bun and a kind face, she was covered in freckles and wore an outfit made up of an array of patterns which somehow worked when it was her wearing them.

"Ellie, right?" she asked, hearing how sleepy she sounded.

Ellie smiled at her, she had dimples too that only made her look even more cute and fun loving, "Yes, I met you at that party, only you were sort of too drunk to remember me I think."

Bella laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry. Have you guys been here long?"

"Nah, we just got here." Quil said, "Is that food I smell?"

Bella rolled her eyes and got to her feet, leading everyone to the kitchen. They wouldn't all fit around the table so once everyone had plates of food and Bella had put some in to a container to take to Charlie at work, they all went and sat in the living room with their plates on their laps, laughing and talking. Dean seemed better, he sat on Bella's other side, Sam sat on her other of course. She leaned over and murmured in Sam's ear, "Does Ellie know?"

Sam nodded his head.

"How did she react?" she whispered, hoping desperately Ellie wouldn't hear. Obviously everyone else did, what with their crazy werewolf hearing skills. Jacob was looking up at her and grinning, before he looked back to Ellie and kissed her forehead. They looked cute together.

"She was a little weirded out but other than that she was completely cool to be honest. She was more worried about whether or not the temperature made Jake ill."

Bella laughed fondly, she already liked this girl.

After everyone had eaten and they had all sat around to chat for a while, people started to clear out of Charlie's house, leaving just Bella, Sam and Dean.

"I've cleared it with Dean," Sam explained to Bella, "He's going to move in with me."

"Really? That's so great, thank you."

She hugged him and then hugged Dean too, "How's your face? I can barely even see the marks anymore!"

He grinned, "Shape shifter perks. It doesn't hurt at all."

"I'm glad. Are you ready to go?"

They drove in Bella's truck, listening to music quietly in the background while spoke about mindless stuff that wouldn't make Dean nervous, he already seemed to be a little bit anxious, he was just very good at hiding it. As they walked in to the station, Dean was visibly shaking, Bella realised with a sinking feeling that he looked like he could be on the verge of phasing. Luckily, Sam reached out and put a strong hand on Dean's shoulder as if to steady him.

"So am I meeting your dad for the first time now?" he asked, leaning down to murmur in Bella's ear.

"Oh shit." Bella muttered. "I think you are."

Neither of them really wanted the situation to be so, but there was nothing they could do about it, they both had to be there for Dean.

"Let's just say this isn't the formal meeting." Bella decided, smiling up at Sam.

He nodded and took her hand as she led him and Dean through the double doors.

She walked up to the front desk and gave Dean's name and reason for visiting, and the receptionist nodded then put a call through to Charlie.

As they waited in the waiting room, Bella held Dean's hand reassuringly, "You okay?"

"I just hope if they don't lock him up he doesn't find out about this and kill me." Dean replied, staring at the opposite wall.

Chewing on her lip, Bella looked over her shoulder at Sam, who looked completely oblivious at how to act in this situation. Both Sam and Bella knew that even if they didn't lock Dean's father up he would know about this because he would have to be questioned, although they were both reassured to know that Dean would be staying at La Push with a whole pack of werewolves on his side. Bella couldn't help but feel guilty, she hadn't been there for Dean as much as she felt she should have been, throughout him finding out he was a werewolf and also once he had told her his crazy dad was moving back to town.

Charlie came out of his office and spotted Dean, Bella and Sam. He had already met Sam before, just not as his boyfriend, so Bella told Sam he might as well just stay sitting and save the special meeting for another, more appropriate time. She walked over with Dean to give Charlie his lunch to microwave and then she went back to join Sam, waiting with dread to find out what would happen to Dean. Once she had watched them disappear in to the interview room, Bella turned to face Sam.

"Sam, did you see it?"

"See what, Bella?"

"See it happening… with the shovel, in his mind?"

Sam's face turned graver, he put an arm around Bella and pulled her in to his chest. "Yes."

"Was it terrible?"

"It was awful. I don't understand how a father could do something like that. Mine left me which was so crap but… he never would have hurt me like _that. _I think."

Bella smiled sadly, "Some men just aren't good parents. Some women aren't either."

"But there's bad and then there's practically killing your son. If Dean wasn't what he is that would have killed him. I know he told you it was a few whacks with a shovel…" Sam stopped himself, not wanting to go any further.

"Sam? What else was it?"

Sam winced as he began to explain, "He… Dean's father held a lighter to his chest. It could have burned him alive."

Bella breathed out in fear, "Oh my god… his mother didn't even stop?"

Sam shook his head, "Not that any of us saw."

Bella felt like crying, but she just burrowed her head in to Sam's chest, silently wishing that Dean had phased and killed his dad.


	13. AN

I am so sorry. I have been an awful writer lately. I have had lots of things going on and I've had no time whatsoever to write and I still don't. Hopefully in a few weeks I will have sorted everything out and I can write another chapter for you guys. Once again, I am really sorry. I feel so awful for leaving everything unfinished, but I promise I will try write again ASAP. Thank you to anyone who has stuck with me. Xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, it's the Summer holiday now so I am back to write more fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't think I'm going to be continuing with The Alpha's Girl at the moment, I'm kind of no longer shipping Bella and Sam... I may come back to it someday, who knows! In the meantime, stay tuned to my channel if you like The Hunger Games, I am currently writing one about what could have happened if Katniss never volunteered for Prim at the reaping. Sorry if you were hoping for more of this story...

Anyway, thanks everyone who read The Alpha's Girl up to this point! Love, Rosie xxx


End file.
